


Hikaru no Go: Heian Gensou Ibunroku (Translation)

by EmeraldTrash666



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, And so the ghost becomes the ghostbuster, Canon - Video Game, Does anyone remember the name of the guy from the Heart of Stone I think he was the owner, Heian Gensou Ibunroku, Heian Period, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrash666/pseuds/EmeraldTrash666
Summary: NOT A FIC. This is a translation of Hikaru no Go: Heian Gensou Ibunroku, a Japan-exclusive RPG for the original Playstation.The game takes place in a Heian era AU in which everyone lives in Heian-Kyo, the capital city, which is under attack by yokai. Hikaru is a police officer, Akira is an onmyouji, and Sai... is Sai (albeit not a ghost).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I know this is not your typical AO3 content, but it's as good a place as any to post this, right? Certainly better than Tumblr, where I was previously hosting this translation, until it inexplicably decided to not let me post scene 5 no matter what I did. It's probably for the best, tbh; AO3 is more accessible and easier to read anyway.  
> Some things to keep in mind:
> 
> -I'm translating this entirely by myself. I also have ADHD. So updates may be sporadic, and will take some time to translate. Please bear with me!  
> -I'm not really fluent in Japanese yet, so I may make mistakes, especially when it comes to historical stuff. I have included some translation notes, so you'll at least be warned when I'm not sure of something. Also, if anyone who speaks Japanese wants to correct anything, feel free!  
> -Although I do have an emulator of this game, it's a real pain in the ass and it's much easier to translate from prerecorded footage I can pause and rewind as needed, so I've been translating this from a let's play posted on NicoNicoDouga (Japanese YouTube). Thus, I'm only translating according to the decisions made by the player, and some options might be unexplored. Luckily I'm pretty sure it's a fairly linear plot that isn't affected all that much by the player's choices, so it shouldn't be a big deal.  
> -While this translation is obviously in text form, I'll be including visual descriptions, as well as screenshots of certain key images. If you have a NicoNico account and would like to watch the gameplay footage, it can be found at mylist/27695539. You also might be able to find it on YouTube if you search for "ヒカルの碁　平安幻想異聞録", but I can't guarantee that it's the same playthrough as the one I've been translating.  
> -For some reason, almost all of the character names are slightly different (e.g. Hikaru's last name is not Shindou, but Konoe), and family relationships seem to be different as well. Also, Sugawara is the emperor's other go teacher from canon Sai's birthday; whether that's his actual manga canon name or not, I don't know, but if you're confused as to who "Sugawara" is, there you go.
> 
> My Tumblr is greed-the-dorkalicious. Without further ado, here's the game!

**_Prelude_ **

_A thousand years ago…_  
_There existed a capital called Heian-Kyo._  
_Although the capital had a dazzling and luxurious surface appearance, on the contrary, were one to venture out into the streets they’d find attacks at night, muggers hanging around, and people living in fear of flooding._  
_But what the people feared most, that attacked people and  laid waste to the capital, was the existence of yokai._  
_Though the grudges and rumors by the merchants made the yokai quiet and unspeaking, the people could not help but fear the night._  
_“Someday this will end.”_  
_That is what the people continued to pray, until one spring day…_

* * *

_[Hikaru mutters to himself on a black background.]_

**Hikaru**

Hmmm…  
Where is it…  
Umm…  
…  
Huh?! That house.. The color and shape are right… Yup, that’s it!

_[The background changes to show the outside of a traditional Japanese house. Hikaru knocks on the door a few times.]_

**Hikaru**

Sai-saaaan! Fujiwara no Sai-saaaan! Are you home?!  
Sai-saaaaan!

That’s weird. There’s definitely no mistaking this house…  
I was told that this is the house of Fujiwara no Sai, who teaches the townspeople go.  
Hmm… Fujiwara no Sai-saaaan!

**Sai**

Yes, yes! Just a minute, please!

_[Sai enters the scene.]_

**Sai**

I am Sai, but…  
May I ask who you are?

**Hikaru**

I’m- I mean, my name is Konoe no Hikaru. I am… acting as a member of the police force…  
Ah, damn it, I’m getting real sick of this polite speaking thing…

_(T/N - Hikaru initially refers to himself as “ore”, a somewhat rough and masculine pronoun that’s not really polite. He then corrected himself to “watashi”, a more formal pronoun, and attempted polite speech. Hence his complaining.)_

**Sai**

It’s alright if you’d like to speak casually.

**Hikaru**

Thanks, that makes things easier. I’m Konoe no Hikaru, police officer.

**Sai**

And what business might an officer of protecting this town have at my humble home?  
…Well, let’s not stand around talking. Please, come in.

_[Hikaru and Sai enter the house. It’s full of people playing go.]_

**Hikaru**

Woah, you’ve been busy all morning, huh?

**Sai**

Yes, thankfully.  
So thank you for waiting, I’m truly sorry for the delay.  
When I’m teaching go, sometimes I don’t even notice when students arrive…

**Hikaru**

It’s no problem at all.

**Sai**

Thank you. So, what business brings you here?

**Hikaru**

Huh? Uh… (Ahem)  
These are your orders. To come to the palace by tonight.

**Sai**

To the palace..?

**Hikaru**

I don’t know the details of why you were summoned either. Ask at the palace.

**Sai**

…  
I was expelled from court… For me to go to the palace would be…

**Hikaru**

Are you saying you won’t?!

**Sai**

Yes…

**Hikaru**

But these are orders from the palace! Refusing them is like defying the emperor…

**Sai**

But…

**Villager**

You bastard! Do ya wanna go?!

**Villager**

Yeah, I do! Let’s bring it on!

**Hikaru**

What’s this noise about?

**Sai**

Don’t- Excuse me!

**Hikaru**

Ah, wait, I’m coming too!

_[The scene changes to show Kawai, along with the other guy from that go salon, whose name I forget. In this case, both of them are referred to as simply “villager”.]_

**Villager #1**

I was only attacked by yokai due to bad luck! …It has nothing to do with faith!

**Villager #2**

Nu-uh, you were attacked by yokai because you lack faith. The fact that I wasn’t attacked is proof.

**Villager #1**

So, what, you think you’re more of a believer than anyone else?

**Villager #2**

More than you, at least.

**Villager #1**

What’d you say, you bastard?!

**Villager #2**

Wanna go?!

**Sai**

Please, enough. Everyone in the capital is worried about the yokai.  
You are not the only ones.

**Villager #2**

What’s that? Says you, who lives carefreely without having been attacked!

**Sai**

Please stop it!

**Villager #2**

Shut up! I bet you’ve never even been hurt before!

**Sai**

If you’d like to hit me, then hit me. But you mustn’t hit anyone else.

**Villager #2**

Well then, since you insist, I’ll go ahead and give it to ya!

_[A punch sound effect is heard and the screen shakes.]_

**Villager #2**

Wha… What’s with this brat? Taking the hit for you all of a sudden like that.

**Hikaru**

Oww…

**Sai**

A-are you alright?!

**Hikaru**

No worries, I’m fine.  
As for you two, act like adults! Don’t drag other people into your fights!

**Villager**

What was that..?!  
Wait, by any chance you wouldn’t happen to be… a police officer, would you?

**Hikaru**

I am, and not by chance either.  
In other words, you’ve got a lot of guts starting a fight in front of me.  
Unless you’d like to talk this out more carefully at the station?

**Villager #2**

Y-you’re joking, right?!

_[Kawai runs away.]_

**Hikaru**

So one party ran away…  
Then I’ll just have to get the full story from the one who’s left…

**Villager #1**

Uh…W-well, I…  
Ah, aaah..!

**Hikaru**

What is it?!

**Villager #1**

J-just now, on the roof, the shape of a yokai..!

**Hikaru**

What? Yokai?! Where?! Tell me!  
…Did… Did it disappear?

_[The remaining villager runs away.]_

**Hikaru**

Aw, he ran right off!  
…Now that I think about it, of course yokai don’t come out in the middle of the day.

**Sai**

Um… Konoe-sama. Thank you very much.

**Hikaru**

Ahaha, don’t worry about it. I am a police officer, after all.  
Besides, I actually meant to take that punch. You didn’t do anything wrong.

**Sai**

No, really, that was wonderful, Konoe-sama. I owe you my thanks.

**Hikaru**

This is a little… embarrassing… I don’t like being called “Konoe-sama”, so could you stop that?

**Sai**

Then what should I call you?

 **Hikaru  
**   
Hikaru is fine.

**Sai**

But… That would be impolite of me, Konoe-sama.

**Hikaru**

…Oh, come on! I said it’s fine, so it’s fine. You don’t have to be so formal all the time.

**Sai**

Is that so…  
…In that case, call me Sai as well, please.

**Hikaru**

Huh?! But you’re a noble… And a Fujiwara at that!

**Sai**

That doesn’t matter, Hikaru.

**Hikaru**

…Alright. Then Sai it is.

**Sai**

Of course, Hikaru.

**Hikaru**

…It really is nicer to be called by the name I’m used to.  
So, Sai, what’s an aristocrat like you doing teaching the townspeople to play go?

**Sai**

As a police officer, I’m sure you know the current state of the capital.  
There’s a famine brewing, the bandits are many, and at night yokai lay waste to the city.

**Hikaru**

Yeah, I know… It’s awful.

**Sai**

The people fear the night, and the future is bleak.  
By amusing oneself with go, you can at least forget your troubles for a little while, I think.

**Hikaru**

Well, you’re certainly unusual. You’re no simple nobleman, huh.

**Sai**

Isn’t it strange? For someone who bore the Fujiwara crown, even for a moment, to be playing go with commoners…

**Hikaru**

Not at all. I’m a police officer, and I think the same way.  
It’d be nice to live in a world where everyone can smile and get along.  
…Well, that’s my dream.

**Sai**

That’s a wonderful dream.  
My dream… Is to achieve the “divine move”.

**Hikaru**

“Divine move”..?  
What’s that?

**Sai**

The height of go, which anyone who wishes to get stronger at go yearns to achieve.  
It’s the ultimate move which is stronger than any other.  
This is called… the “divine move”.  
Well, you might also call it a sort of legend, I suppose.

**Hikaru**

I don’t get it. I’m not like Tsutsui-san and the others, I don’t really play go much.  
I’m not a noble who’s crazy about playing, either.

**Sai**

If you start playing go, you’ll understand. That lofty goal…  
It’s not about nobles or commoners… It’s simply the pure road to supremacy…

**Hikaru**

Hmm, is that it.  
Anyway, I came to tell you to come to the palace, so what’ll it be?  
Even if you say no, I have to bring you by force…

**Sai**

The palace, huh… I don’t want to go, but…  
I understand. Let’s go.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Hikaru and Sai arrive at the palace in Heian-kyo. The background is an open-air corridor with nobody around.]_

**Hikaru**

It’s the palace! Haven’t been here in a while.

**Sai**

Do you not come here very often?

**Hikaru**

It’s not really a place where a police officer like me can come and go as he likes, you know?  
So cool… This place feels like a whole other world compared to the city.  
All the nobles spend every day of their lives here, don’t they?  
Must be fun…

**Sai**

…It isn’t, really. Everything always has to be strict and formal here.

**Hikaru**

…Really. You did say before that you were expelled from court.  
Does it bring up bad memories?

**Sai**

Not really… I just like the city better, that’s all.

_[Move to a different area of the palace.]_

**Hikaru**

I’ve brought Fujiwara no Sai-dono.

_[Ashiwara, referred to only as “nobleman”, enters the scene.]_

**Nobleman**

I’ve been waiting for you. Come, come, this way.

**Hikaru**

Doesn’t this way lead to the emperor’s quarters? Are we in the wrong place?

**Nobleman**

No, this is right.

**Hikaru**

…Sai, just what were you summoned for?

**Sai**

Your guess is as good as mine.  
Only one way to find out. Come, let’s go.

_[Enter a room with several tables.]_

**Nobleman**

Well then, please wait here for a moment.

**Hikaru**

The emperor’s quarters… In all my life, I never thought a police officer like me would get to see this place…  
Aah, I’m starting to get nervous…

**Sai**

I don’t think we were summoned for anything bad.  
So there’s no need to be nervous, is there?

**Hikaru**

But still…

_[Akira enters the scene.]_

**Akira**

Thank you for waiting.  
Allow me to introduce myself. I am the onmyouji*, Kamo no Akira. Pleased to make your acquaintance.

_(*T/N - An onmyouji is a sort of priest in traditional Japanese spiritualism. Quoth Wikipedia:_  
“Onmyōji were specialists in magic and divination. Their court responsibilities ranged from tasks such as keeping track of the calendar, to mystical duties such as divination and protection of the capital from evil spirits. They could divine auspicious or harmful influences in the earth, and were instrumental in the moving of capitals. It is said that an onmyōji could also summon and control shikigami.”  
TL;DR, Akira’s position here is something of a combination diviner, priest, spellcaster, and exorcist. Pretty cool!)

**Hikaru**

(Onmyouji! The city uses guys like this to get rid of the yokai.)  
(More than that, it’s Kamo no Akira! Even I’ve heard of him, he’s the most talented onmyouji in the capital!)  
(…But what’s he doing here? Sai and the onmyouji… Do they have some sort of connection?)

_[Touya Kouyou enters the scene.]_

**Kouyou**

I hope you weren’t kept waiting too long.

**Hikaru**

Huh? Huuuh?!  
(Fu… Fujiwara no Kouyou-sama?!)  
(The esteemed noble?! Why such a high-ranking person?!)

**Kouyou**

Something wrong?

**Hikaru**

N-no, it’s nothing!  
(First Kamo no Akira, now Fujiwara no Kouyou-sama.)  
(J-just who the hell is this Sai guy anyway?!)

**Kouyou**

I apologize for the trouble, Konoe no Hikaru.

**Hikaru**

S-sir!

**Kouyou**

Now then, the reason I have summoned Sai-dono here…  
I have a request for the great go master.

**Hikaru**

(Huh..?! “Go master”?)  
(Getting a request specifically from Fujiwara no Kouyou-sama…)  
(…I had no idea Sai was that good at go…)

**Kouyou**

Now then, Kamo-kun.

**Akira**

Right. Everyone, this way, please.

**Hikaru**

Does that include me?

**Akira**

Naturally.  
This does concern your job, as well.

_[Enter a new room. The room is small and dark, with several elaborate screens and furniture pieces. In the center is a table with something flat, square, and glowing blue hovering over the table.]_

**Hikaru**

It’s so… dark in here.  
Hm? Something’s glowing..?

_[The background changes to a closeup of a thin, glowing blue go board with several concentric circles in the middle, and various kanji written all over the board.]_

**Hikaru**

A-a floating go board?! And glowing, too!

**Akira**

At first glance, this may seem like a strange go board, but it is in fact a powerful divining board.

**Hikaru**

Di… Divining board? You use this for fortune telling?  
(A go board that floats in midair… I really don’t get what sort of things onmyouji use…)  
(But what’s with this weird feeling I get from it..?)  
(…That’s it, it’s those black stones!)

_[Cut to an overhead view of the board.]_

__

 

**Akira**

Sai-dono.  
Look at this game. If you were playing it, where would you place the next move?

**Sai**

What a spectacular move…  
Being able to understand the logic behind these moves, and look at them for the first time… It truly is wonderful.

**Hikaru**

Sai. There’s nothing but black stones here, what are you talking about?

**Sai**

…  
  
 **Hikaru**

Sai?

**Sai**

…

**Hikaru**

…He can’t hear me at all. He’s totally focused on the board.

**Akira**

Basically, on this go board, in spaces where white or black stones could go,  
Black stones are placed regardless.  
You have to imagine where the white stones would be, based on the progression of the game.

**Hikaru**

Hmm… I don’t really get it at all. Can Sai understand this?

**Sai**

…

_[Sai points to a spot on the board (or more accurately, a fan-shaped cursor hovers near it). The point is G-11 in English go terms.]_

**Sai**

The next move is… Here, I believe.

**Akira**

Correct.

_[A black stone is placed at the indicated point.]_

**Akira**

This is where a yokai appeared and attacked several people yesterday.

**Kouyou**

…As I thought, I’m not just imagining things after all.

**Hikaru**

Huh? What do you mean?

**Sai**

Excuse me. Could you explain this to me in a little more detail?

**Akira**

This divining board represents the capital city. The gridlines represent the roads. The area with no lines* is the palace.

_(*T/N - I’m not 100% certain, but I think he’s referring to a 5x5 square at the middle of the top edge of the board where the gridlines are not as dark.)_

**Akira**

And the black stones represent places where yokai have appeared.

**Kouyou**

I think this is where we’re hearing about the yokai outbreaks. ( _Uncertain translation)_  
There have been repeated occurrences of strange damage, the likes of which has never been seen up until now  
And so, as Kamo-kun and the onmyouji of the court have discovered,  
It seems the yokai are creating a puzzle through go.

**Hikaru**

And that’s… what’s on this go board…

_[The background changes from the closeup of the board to the room again.]_

**Akira**

Yes.  
But the reasons are unknown. We don’t know what their purpose is…  
Either way, it’s pointless unless we can catch a yokai…

**Hikaru**

Can’t we just all band together and grab ‘em?  
What’s the problem?

**Akira**

Yokai only appear for a very short time. That’s why nobody has been able to catch one.  
Even if all the police officers and onmyouji in the capital came together, I doubt we’d be able to do it.

**Sai**

So then, where the next move will be…  
In other words, where the yokai will strike next. I assume your plan is to guess the next move, and prepare an ambush there.

**Kouyou**

Indeed. This is a crucial stage.  
We need you, Sai-dono, to figure out the next move where the yokai will appear tonight.

**Sai**

You want… me to?

**Kouyou**

Go, whether old or new, is ever-changing. The one who can manage it…  
I thought it absolutely necessary to find a player like you, who can see beyond standard joseki. _(T/N - I actually don’t really know what he said here. I kinda made that up a bit.)_

**Sai**

So that is why I was brought here…

**Hikaru**

(Awesome…)  
(To be relied on like that by Kouyou-sama… Sai’s just too amazing!)  
(I thought he was no ordinary noble, sure, but this completely changes my opinion of him.)

**Kouyou**

When we catch the yokai, Sai-dono will be reinstated into the court…  
And… I will recommend you to the emperor as a go instructor.  
So what do you say?

**Hikaru**

This is your chance, Sai!  
The emperor’s go teacher! What better job could a go player ask for?  
…Huh? Aren’t you happy?

**Sai**

…  
To live at the palace, after all this time…

**Akira**

To tell the truth, we are not the only ones trying to capture yokai.

**Hikaru**

What? Who else is there?

**Akira**

Zama no Nagafusa-sama, a gentleman competing for the same position as Fujiwara no Kouyou-sama.  
Like Sai-dono and myself, I believe Zama-sama may also be employing onmyouji and go players.  
I wouldn’t… say we’re ahead of them.  
We must be careful that they do not become a problem for us.

**Sai**  
…  
So in other words, the nobility are using the extermination of yokai as a means of displaying their political power…  
So that’s how it is…

**Akira**

Hm… That’s harsh. But it can’t be denied.  
But I firmly believe that there is no player more suited to this task than Sai-dono.  
Please cooperate with us. Above all, this is so that all those residing in the capital may live in peace.

**Sai**

…

**Kouyou**

Sai-dono. The fact remains, I feel we are close to capturing yokai.  
But before we can, we need you to figure out the next move.  
So… Where do you read it?

_[The background changes to the overhead shot of the board again.]_

**Sai**

…  
Here.

_[A black stone is placed at C-11.]_

**Zama**

Wrong!

_[The background once again returns to the room, and Zama, Kurata, and the emperor’s other go teacher from canon Sai’s backstory enter the scene.]_

**Kurata**

Hoh, so this is the Sai-dono I’ve been hearing rumors about?  
He’s so thin. Is it really ok to recommend two different people?

**Hikaru**

Ahhh, I get it. You’re so fat, you’ve got no reason to worry.

_(T/N - I really don’t know what they mean here..? Like, my translation’s not wrong, I just have no clue what they’re talking about.)_

**Kurata**

Hey. Compared to me, the great onmyouji Kurata no Masutaka, you’re…  
Pretty rude, you know?  
And anyway, what’s the likes of you doing here at the palace, officer?

**Hikaru**

I’m doing an important job!

**Akira**

Kurata-san, that’s Konoe no Hikaru. He’s acting as Sai-dono’s escort.

**Kurata**

He gets an escort? Must have some impressive power.  
Maybe he really can exterminate the yokai.

**Hikaru**

(What’s with this guy? …Whose side is he on, anyway?)

**Akira**

And that person there is..?

**Kurata**

Sugawara no Akitada-dono.

**Zama**

Someone who teaches go on the streets does not deserve to be compared to his talent.

**Hikaru**

Town, palace, whatever! A go player is a go player! What difference does it make?

**Sugawara**

To have free access to the palace, one must be refined and elegant.   
So that I may teach go to the nobility, I am always refining my skills.  
To work with someone who delights in playing go in the company of commoners would be an embarrassment to me.

**Hikaru**

What’d you say?!

**Kurata**

Now, now. Come on, Sugawara-dono, give us the next move.

**Sugawara**

…Here, I say.

**Hikaru**

It’s a different move from Sai’s… Which one is correct?

**Zama**

It’ll be fun to see who kills a monster first.  
Now then, if you’ll excuse us, I believe we have an appointment with a yokai.

**Hikaru**

What?!

**Kurata**

Zama-sama. Don’t you think your teasing is just a tiny bit uncalled for?

**Zama**

You think so? Well then, I’ll have to be more careful from now on. Ha ha ha ha!

_[Zama, Kurata, and Sugawara leave the room.]_

**Hikaru**

What’s with those guys?! They’re so stuck up!

**Akira**

Everyone knows that Fujiwara-sama and Zama-sama are political rivals…  
They want to find the correct places to destroy yokai, so that they may be even one step ahead of each other.

_(T/N - Again, don’t really know what he said here…)_

**Hikaru**

Hmph! That’s so dumb!  
So this is nothing more than a political competition, is it? Sounds like they don’t care about the city at all!

**Sai**

Hikaru. You’re saying that right in front of Fujiwara no Kouyou-sama…

**Hikaru**

Oh… Sorry.

**Kouyou**

It’s alright. You have nothing to worry about. You are correct.

**Akira**

Sai-dono, Konoe…  
Originally, this assignment was given to me directly from the emperor.  
Be it with Fujiwara no Kouyou-sama, or Sai-dono.  
You were summoned here only because it is necessary to eradicate the yokai.  
I need you to believe that much, at least.

**Hikaru**

…

**Akira**

Sai-dono. Is this move correct?

**Sai**

Yes. With this move…

**Akira**

Then let’s go to that location. So that we may stop the yokai.

**Hikaru**

Hey, what’s my job? Am I supposed to destroy the yokai?

**Akira**

Sealing them away is my job, but… I would like your help as well.  
Above all else, you are to protect Sai-dono’s life. That is your most important duty.

**Hikaru**

Got it. Leave it to me!


	3. Chapter 3

_[The gang arrives at what appears to be a long boulevard with some trees (maybe cherries?) with no leaves on them. It’s nighttime, and the background is painted in shades of black, white, mauve, and cranberry. The street looks like it’s glowing, the rooftops are black, and it’s altogether quite unsettling-looking.]_

**Hikaru**

If Sai’s move was correct, then the yokai will appear here…

_[Footsteps are heard. Iijima and Komiya, labeled together as “police officer”, enter the scene.]_

**Police officer #1**

It seems something’s going to happen on this street.

**Police officer #2**

Is that true?

_[Honda enters the scene.]_

**Police officer #3**

If Kamo no Akira-dono is here, I guess it really wasn’t a lie.

**Hikaru**

There sure are a lot of police officers showing up. With this many people, I bet we could beat up even a yokai.  
Ah, Tsutsui-san and the others are here too. Tsutsui-saaaan! Over here!

**Akira**

Konoe, are they police officers as well?

**Hikaru**

Uh-huh. The serious-looking one is Tsutsui-san,  
And the violent delinquent-looking guys are Kaga and Mitani.

_[Kaga and Mitani appear on screen.]_

**Mitani**

Tch, who are you calling a delinquent?

**Kaga**

So I’m violent, huh? Want me to prove your little claim?

**Hikaru**

Haha… I’m kidding, I’m kidding.

**Tsutsui**

By the way, Konoe-kun. Things have gotten pretty serious, huh?  
So will there be yokai here?

**Kaga**

I’d hate to spend all this time waiting around for nothing.

**Mitani**

If we can manage to catch a yokai, then it won’t matter.

**Hikaru**

They’ll definitely come! I’m sure they will!

**Kaga**

Man, what totally baseless confidence…

**Mitani**

If they don’t show up, tomorrow’s lunch is your treat.

**Hikaru**

Sure! Whatever you want, my treat!

**Akira**

Please stop placing bets on such a serious affair for the capital.

**Kaga**

What was that? I don’t like this guy. Stop acting all high and mighty.

**Akira**

If I made you uncomfortable, I apologize.

**Kaga**

I told you, I don’t like your attitude.  
For such a renowned onmyouji, you sure have a haughty way of speaking.

**Mitani**

People who act all important piss me off.

**Sai**

Everyone, please, stop this quarreling.  
We’re all here to fight the yokai, so let’s not have any fighting amongst ourselves.

**Mitani**

Tch.

**Akira**

…

**Tsutsui** …

Excuse me… Um, we mean no harm. Those two are a bit sharp-tongued…

**Akira**

I don’t mind. Our task is more important.

_[The screen fades to black and then back to the empty street again, indicating a time skip.]_

**Hikaru**

It’s certainly been a long time…

**Tsutsui**

And no yokai have shown up, either.

**Sai**

It couldn’t be… Did I really make the wrong move?

**Hikaru**

I believe in you. I’m sure you chose the right move.

**Sai**

But…

**Kaga**

Looks like Mitani won that little bet from earlier, hmm?

**Hikaru**

It’s not decided just yet!

_[A bunch of strange jabbering is heard.]_

**Tsutsui**

What’s that?

_[Iijima appears next to Tsutsui.]_

**Tsutsui**

Hey, could you come with me to see what’s going on?

**Police officer**

Of course.

_[Tsutsui and Iijima leave.]_

**Hikaru**

What’s the cheering about?

**Akira**

It may not be something we should be so happy about…

**Hikaru**

What’s with that vague way of talking…

_[Running footsteps are heard, and Iijima returns.]_

**Police officer**

Kurata-sama has captured a spirit!

**Hikaru**

What?!  
Then… Does that mean Zama-sama’s choice was right after all..?

**Sai**

It couldn’t be… How could my move have been a mistake..?

**Hikaru**

Dammit!  
There’s no way that could be true! Sai, you could never lose to such slimy go players!  
Just wait a minute, let me go check!

**Akira**

Stop it, Konoe!  
…There’s nothing more we can do here tonight.  
Let’s go home.

_[Akira walks away while vaguely disappointed music plays.]_

**Hikaru**

Ah, wait, Kamo…

**Sai**

…

**Hikaru**

…

**Mitani**

Hey, Hikaru. Don’t forget, you’re paying for lunch tomorrow.

**Tsutsui**

Mitani-kun! Let it go already.  
More importantly, think about Sai-dono…  
It must be tough for you, Sai-dono… To know that your go was wrong…

**Sai**

…

**Hikaru**

Sai…


	4. Chapter 4

_[The second day. Hikaru goes to Sai’s house.]_

**Hikaru**

Saaai, good morning!

_[Hikaru knocks on the door.]_

**Hikaru**

Saaai, are you home?

_[He knocks again.]_

**Hikaru**

If you’re home, answer me!

_[He knocks one more time.]_

**Hikaru**

…  
…No answer. Maybe I should see if he’s at a go salon.

_[Hikaru enters the house.]_

**Hikaru**

Heeeey! Sai, are you here?

_[The camera cuts to a closeup of Sai kind of staring off into the distance sadly.]_

 

__

 

**Sai**

Good morning…

**Hikaru**

What’s up? I thought you weren’t home, but you’re playing go by yourself…  
Huh? This game…

**Sai**

…

**Hikaru**

This is the divination game from yesterday, right?

**Sai**

Yes…

**Hikaru**

It’s really bothering you that your prediction was off yesterday, huh?

**Sai**

I saw a clue as to how to reach the divine move in the opponent’s moves.  
I thought the yokai’s moves were indiscriminate, but…  
With this, it seems they may be guiding me towards the divine move…  
That is the prediction I felt.

**Hikaru**

The divine move…

**Sai**

And yet, the game my opponent imagined was different from mine.  
No matter how many times I think it over, it seems I’m getting further away…  _(T/N - Another sentence I don’t really understand, sorry.)_  
I can’t seem to think of anything other than that move.

**Hikaru**

This sort of thing happens. Don’t worry about it.

**Sai**

To me, this move… Is this as far as my talent goes..?

_[Return to a wide view of the room. The player is presented with three choices.]_

__**Choice 1:** Try to cheer him up  
 **Choice 2:** At times like this, it’s best to leave him alone  
 **Choice 3:** Change the mood

_[Choice 1, “Try to cheer him up”, is selected.]_

**Hikaru**

It’s ok. I’m sure you’ll do fine next time. Don’t give up!  
…Right, Sai?

**Sai**

If I play here… No, even if I open here…  
…

**Hikaru**

It’s no use. I should try to change the mood instead.

_[Choice 2, “At times like this, it’s best to leave him alone” is selected.]_

**Hikaru**

…

**Sai**

…………

**Hikaru**

This is going nowhere. Let’s see if I can change the mood.

(I’ve got it. I can change the mood using Sai’s favorite thing…)

_[The screen changes to an image of Hikaru almost jumping on Sai in excitement, while Sai looks startled. Also, they appear to be outside. I mean they were inside a minute ago, but sure, Konami, if you say so.]_

 

__

 

**Hikaru**

Hey, Sai. Teach me to play go.

**Sai**

Huh?

**Hikaru**

I can’t play go at all. Come on, please?

**Sai**  
  
It’d be better for you to learn from Sugawara-sama, who so perfectly guessed the next move…

**Hikaru**

I want to learn from you, not that slimy old man! Come on, come on!

_[Two more multiple choice options are presented.]_

_**Choice 1:** Hear the rules  
 **Choice 2:** Let’s play already!!_

_[After beating Sai in a game…]_

**Hikaru**

Yeah, I won! Sai, let’s play again, again!

**Sai**

Hikaru, you’re quite clever.

**Hikaru**

Hehe, seems I’ve got some talent!

**Sai**

That suits you.

_[Fukui, labeled “City boy”, enters the scene.]_

**City boy**

Good morning! Huh? Are we not playing today?

**Hikaru**

Sai, one of your students is here!

**Sai**

Wait just a moment, please, I’m setting things up. Ah, where did I put my go board and bowls…

**Hikaru**

Alright, play with me!

**City boy**

Sure. But I’m pretty strong. Can you really beat me, mister?

**Hikaru**

Watch yourself! Sai said I’m clever, you know! Clever!

**Sai**

You two are certainly energetic…

**City boy**

Then I’ll play black, ‘kay?

**Sai**

Heheheh…

**Hikaru**

Oh, hold on. Sai…

**Sai**

Yes, what is it?

**Hikaru**

It was decided, the emperor’s new go teacher will be Sugawara-sama. Because of what happened yesterday.

**Sai**

…  
Is that so.

**Hikaru**

Pretty hasty, if you ask me. Were those guys really aiming to destroy the yokai?  
Well, as long as it resulted in the yokai going away, I guess it doesn’t really matter.

**Sai**

…

**Hikaru**

…  
It’s too bad you couldn’t be the emperor’s go teacher.

**Sai**

No, it’s fine… The point was to successfully destroy the yokai.  
It was never my intention to follow through with Fujiwara no Kouyou-sama’s idea…

**Hikaru**

…Huh. I get what you mean now.

**Sai**

Hikaru…

**Hikaru**

Well, whatever. There’s plenty we can do together…  
…Oh! That was a good move, kid! In that case, I’ll…

**Sai**

…  
Thank you… Hikaru.

_[Another brief timeskip, and a strange moaning noise is heard.]_

**Hikaru**

What was that? I heard a weird noise from outside…

_[Hikaru goes to investigate, taking the player to the town map. It’s noon, and there’s an option to visit Akira.  
After choosing Akira’s location, several loud thrashing noises are heard, like destroying some sort of wooden… things. The music becomes more bold and up-tempo, with a bit of an electric/rock feeling. The setting looks pretty much exactly the same as the outside of Sai’s house, only with the front doors open, revealing the courtyard.]_

**Hikaru**

Huh? That’s a noble’s oxcart. What’s it doing in a place like this, I wonder?

**Akira**

Konoe!

**Hikaru**

Kamo?! What are you doing here?

**Akira**

Where is Sai-dono?

**Sai**

He’s at a go salon. Did something happen?

**Akira**

Save the talk for later.

_[They both leave for Sai’s house. At least, I think it’s Sai’s house. Hikaru said Sai was at a go salon, but the background looks exactly like Sai’s house, so either he’s at home or Konami really needs to invest in some more backgrounds…]_

**Akira**

Sai-dono! I ask you to please accompany us to the palace, quickly!

**Sai**

The palace? Whatever do you need me for?

**Akira**

The day will be over soon… I’ll give you the details at the palace!

**Sai**

But…

**Akira**

Now!  
You too, Konoe!


	5. Chapter 5

_[The evening of the second day. Our trio of heroes goes to the palace.]_

**Sai**

Akira-dono. …What do you need from me, at this hour?

**Akira**

Come with me and you’ll find out.  
In any case, we can’t handle this situation without you.

_[They return to the room with the spirit go board.]_

**Akira**

Take a look at this.

_[The background changes to a top down shot of the board, which is considerably more filled in than the day before. Most notably, there is a single white stone on the board, at C-11 (where Sai made his move the day before).]_

 

__

 

**Hikaru**

What the heck? How come there’s so many more black stones than there were yesterday?  
Not to mention… What’s up with this white stone…

**Sai**

…

**Hikaru**

Wait, does this mean… Have there been this many yokai since yesterday?!  
Have these yokai been found yet?

**Akira**

Something else appeared.

**Hikaru**

Something else, you say…

**Akira**

The circumstances have been dire this whole time.  
At all the locations where the new black stones have appeared, we have confirmation of damage from horrific, never-before-seen yokai.

**Hikaru**

N-no way…

**Akira**

Sai-dono. Please take a look at this go board.  
Can you tell why the game became like this?

**Sai**

This play is chaotic..?  
Almost as if acting in a rage… the game has gone wild…  
How sad… The shapes from yesterday’s beautiful game have been erased…  
…Hm? The location of this white stone is…

**Akira**

Exactly. It’s the place we kept watch at last night.

**Hikaru**

…What does this mean?

**Akira**

…Someone…  
…Used this board for their plan.

_(T/N - What Akira actually said was “細工”, which according to Jisho translates to: “work; craftsmanship; tactics; trick.”)_

**Hikaru**

Their plan?

**Akira**

Yesterday, we predicted where the yokai would appear next.  
And yet, no yokai appeared there…  
I’m saying that it was really what someone wanted.

**Sai**

I don’t know who it is you’re implying…

**Akira**

This divining board is no ordinary go board. Depending on how it’s used, it can cast powerful spells.  
What I’m about to say is only a hypothesis, but…  
Someone put a spell on the white stone at the spot where we kept watch last night.  
The yokai couldn’t put the next move at that spot…  
They had no choice but to play somewhere else.  
I suppose I don’t need to say where, do I?

**Hikaru**

Of course! It’s where Zama and the others chose!

**Sai**

Without a doubt, if they couldn’t play to that spot, then… There’s no other place to choose but there!

**Akira**

What developed afterward can be seen on this board.  
You can’t make anything of this, can you?  
Nobody can understand what the yokai have done again… It’s the ultimate pinnacle of go. _(T/N - Extremely uncertain translation.)_  
They’re searching for the divine move. And someone is preventing that…

**Sai**

Their anger has been exposed…

**Akira**

Exactly.

**Hikaru**

So then, Sai’s move was the right one after all!

**Sai**

(Soft gasp)  
I wasn’t… on the wrong path after all…

**Hikaru**

Dammittt! Who’s responsible for this prank?!

**Akira**

Not just anyone can cast this spell.  
Forgive me for saying this, but there’s really nobody I can suspect other than the onmyouji who was working with Zama-sama…

**Hikaru**

You mean… That Kurata-san guy! That bastard… This is unforgivable!

**Akira**

Calm down, Konoe. We still don’t have any proof yet.

**Hikaru**

But..!

**Akira**

That isn’t what we need to do.

_[The background changes to a closeup of Akira, holding up one open hand, palm up. In his hand is a white go stone that’s glowing with a blue-white light, and appears to have a wispy kanji character floating in the air above it. Unfortunately, I can’t make out what the kanji says.]_

 

__

 

**Akira**

Sai-dono. Take this…

**Sai**

Is this… a go stone..?

**Akira**

Use this go stone to place one more spell on the divining board.  
Place this white stone at the spot where the yokai will appear next, and once again disrupt their play style.

**Hikaru**

If you do that, won’t it cause the attacks to increase even more?!

**Akira**

Maybe so. But right now, we have no other choice.  
One way or another, we have to at least immediately prevent massive damage like what happened last night.  
In order to do that, we have to somehow break apart this chaotic play!

**Sai**

…

**Akira**

The yokai have chosen the capital city as their go board, and are searching for an opponent. There’s no doubt about that.  
Today, if we can manage to cut through the chaotic play, and lead the way to the correct game…  
If you can convey to them the existence of an opponent, perhaps it will calm the yokai’s anger.

**Sai**

You say you want me to choose both the move to disrupt the chaotic play, and the next proper move…  
…Am I… really able to do that..?

**Akira**

Sai-dono. The only one who can save our capital from this disaster is you.

_[The background changes again to show Sai holding a white stone, looking determined. Behind him is a black background with the design of the divining board glowing in blue.]_

 

 

 

**Sai**

…I understand. I’ll give it a shot.

**Akira**

You have my thanks!

**Sai**

…

**Hikaru**

(Oh man… Sai… Is he ok?)  
(If he messes this up… We’re really done for…)  
(Not to mention, those guys… Dammit, there’s too much going on here…)  
(Next time I see them, I’m gonna- Oh! It looks like Sai’s made his decision!)

_[The background changes to show another top down view of the board. The white stone at C-11 is gone, and other than that nothing has changed.]_

**Sai**

First… the “disrupting move” will go here.

_[Sai places his stone at F-12.]_

**Akira**

I see. And the “next move” is…?

**Sai**

The “next move” is…  
(I can see it. The location of the white stones is clear to me.)

_[The board rapidly changes, showing almost a time-lapse of a game, ending with many different white and black stones on the board.]_

 

 

**Sai**

(Now then, where should I play next?)

_[The player is given a choice of three places to play, labeled 1, 2, and 3. A haiku appears on screen, with three possibilities for the next verse. I can’t translate it since alas, I am not fluent in Japanese Shakespearian, so I’ll just give you the romaji. If anyone more experienced than me wants to take a stab at translating it, be my guest.]_

_**First verse:** Yama takami / Hito mo susamenu / Sakurabana_

**_Last verse:_ **

_**One** \- …Itakuna wabiso gaken wa yasamu (T/N - not sure if “wa yasamu” or “hayasamu”.)_

_**Two** \- Uchiidzuru nami ya haru no hatsuhana_

_**Three** \- Aa, kitsuru hana wo oritekuru ka na_

_[Option 1 is selected, and a white stone is placed at C-9.] The black stones at D-10 and D-11 flash red.]_

**Sai**

(I can take these black stones…)  
(That’ll tightly fortify the left side. I’ll probably have to carefully work through the middle.)

_[Two options are presented.]_

_**Choice 1:** Consider a different move  
**Choice 2:** Play here_

_[Choice 1, “Consider a different move”, is chosen and the second potential play is selected. A white stone is placed at H-8. Next a black stone appears at H-7, then a white stone at G-6, and finally a black stone at J-8.]_

**Sai**

(I can attack the black stones at the center, and further initiate a battle.)

_[The third possible move is selected. A white stone is placed at D-14, and a black stone appears at C-15.]_

**Sai**

(I could initiate a battle on the left side.)

_[With all three possibilities investigated, the player is once again given the choice of where to play. Option 1 is selected.]_

**Sai**

(I’ll play here.)

_[The view returns to the room at large. Footsteps are heard, and Sugawara enters the scene.]_

**Sugawara**

Oh? What are you three doing in a place like this?  
There’s no curtain for you to come out from behind now.

**Akira**

Would you please be so kind as to shut up? You’re becoming a hindrance to Sai-dono.

**Sugawara**

How dare you?! Have you forgotten yesterday’s blunder, you snot-nosed…

**Hikaru**

‘Blunder’..? Listen, you! If you guys hadn’t gone over the top, the yokai- Mmph!

**Sai**

Enough, Hikaru!  
…  
Thank you very much for pointing us towards the correct move yesterday.  
Nevertheless, for one as inexperienced as me  
To be able to give Akira-dono this opportunity warms my heart…  
Please tell me how I, even with my poor skills, might be able to have the privilege of continuing to help protect the capital from this disaster.

**Sugawara**

Hohoh? You certainly seem to know your place. Modesty is a virtue.

**Akira**

We need Sai-dono’s skills. Not yours.

**Sugawara**

What was that?! Don’t think I’ll pardon your disrespect just because you’re an outstanding onmyouji!

**Akira**

Sai-dono, this spot is correct, yes?

**Sai**

It is. I have no doubt, but…

**Hikaru**

Alright. So we’ve decided where we’re heading?  
Come on, let’s go! This time we’ll get the yokai for sure!

_[Hikaru and friends leave the room.]_

**Sugawara**

Hmph, they’ll make fools of themselves again tonight.

_[Sugawara leaves the room.  
The location changes to a hall that with rows of low tables with calligraphy materials on them, a table facing the room at the end of the room, and several young men seated at some of the desks. The music is also more calm, cheerful, and homey, with a little bit of a Zelda vibe to it. Tsutsui and Mitani appear on screen.]_

**Tsutsui**

Good evening Konoe-kun, Sai-dono.

**Mitani**

Hey there, long time no see.

**Sai**

Yes. Have you been well?

**Hikaru**

Huh? Sai, are you friends with Mitani and Tsutsui-san? Didn’t you just meet the other day?

**Sai**

We play go together sometimes.

**Hikaru**

Ohhh, I didn’t know that. How come you didn’t tell me?

**Mitani**

Why would we need to tell you?

**Hikaru**

Grr… What’s your problem?!  
Of course it would only be polite to tell me.

**Mitani**

You already heard, so shut up. _(T/N - That’s not really what he said. I don’t really understand what he actually said.)_

**Hikaru**

Look, I just wanted to know about Sai and you guys, that’s all!

**Tsutsui**

Settle down, you two…  
Please don’t fight over this in front of Sai-dono, ok?

_[Kaga enters the scene.]_

**Kaga**

Man, you’re really gonna loaf around a place like this?  
Don’t tell me you guys are waiting for your yokai friends?

**Mitani**

Now that you mention it, aren’t you supposed to be on patrol, too? It’s your shift.

**Kaga**

Yeah, I guess it is my shift, huh.  
Well, guess I’ll head out then.

_[Kaga leaves.]_

**Tsutsui**

You guys shouldn’t argue here, either.  
Shouldn’t you have left by now?

_[Three choices are presented to the player.]_

**Choice 1:** Kaga, let’s go together  
**Choice 2:** Tsutsui-san, if you please  
**Choice 3:** Mitani, help us out

_[Choice 1, “Kaga, let’s go together”, is selected.]_

**Hikaru**

Kaga! Wait up! Let’s go together!

**Kaga**

Good choice, Konoe.

_Amulet obtained: “Assit - Kaga” x3 obtained_

**Hikaru**

First, I’ve gotta put today’s report together.

_[The player is given the option to save the game, or continue without saving.]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weird spacing this chapter. The first 5 were copied over from Tumblr, while this one is directly from the full doc, which apparently ends up with more spaced lines..? I dunno. It is what it is, I guess, nbd.

**Hikaru**

 

...Ok, let’s get going then!

 

_ [It is now the second night. Hikaru and friends head towards the next suspected yokai target: A small stream running through a field, with a few bare trees scattered here and there, some ramshackle buildings, and mountains in the distance. The music is also ominous. Like the street from the first night, the lighting is strange and unsettling, almost inverted except not because I tried actually inverting the colors and that’s not right either. Anyway.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Will yokai appear at this street tonight..?

 

**Sai**

 

Assuming my move was correct, yes.

 

**Hikaru**

  
Of course it’s right! I believe in you, Sai.

 

**Sai**

 

Hikaru…

 

**Akira**

 

But even if a yokai appears as Sai-dono predicted, if we can’t defeat it, it’ll all be for nothing.

 

_ [The screen changes to an overhead view of Akira holding out a slightly glowing white sword, and Hikaru placing one hand on the sword.] _

 

 

**Akira**

 

Konoe, if a yokai appears, use this.

 

**Hikaru**

 

What’s this? A sword?

 

**Akira**

 

It’s a holy sword that can exorcise the supernatural.

 

_ [The screen changes to show a split-screen image of Hikaru shouting while holding the sword, and Akira also shouting and holding out his hand.] _

 

_ _

 

**Hikaru**

   
In other words, you’re saying if I use this sword, even I can destroy yokai!

 

**Akira**

 

To be honest, I’m worried about you, but… We can’t help having this few police officers.

Since after yesterday’s failure, most of the police force has gone to the place Zama-sama’s group chose.

Even if you can’t defeat the yokai, try to tire them out. If you can do that, then I can seal them away with magic.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Whatever you say. I’ve got a little bit of confidence in my sword skills. Yokai, huh…

 

**Akira**

 

Then- ...Something’s coming.

 

_ [The camera returns to the river background, and the screen flashes. A kappa version of Gokisou, the guy who sold the fake Shuusaku board, appears.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

This guy’s… a yokai?

 

**Kappa**

 

Heeehehehhehehh!

Oh, an ambush. How clever of you humans.

But I’m not gonna be sealed away by this few people. No way!

Anyway, today I’m gonna rampage as much as I want again!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Just try it!

 

_ [A sword slashing noise is heard, and the screen changes to a battle scene of Hikaru vs. the kappa.] _

 

 

**Hikaru**

 

Sai’s job was to track down the yokai. And my job is to fight them!

 

**Sai**

 

Hikaru, you mustn’t let your guard down.

 

**Akira**

 

Konoe, show me the sword skills you said you were confident in.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Yeah, watch carefully. I’ll hit this yokai!

 

_ (T/N - If they all sound weirdly calm, that’s because they are. I don’t know why, but listening to the voices in the game, those couple of lines were spoken softly. Weird.) _

 

**Kappa**

 

You don’t know your place, boy. I’ll beat you senseless!

 

_ [Naturally, the player must defeat the kappa in a game of go. After he’s defeated…] _

 

**Kappa**

 

Dammit, you’re t-too good..!

With that god sword of yours… I was reckless!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Good, I’ve got him really weakened.

 

**Akira**

 

Time for the finishing blow, Konoe! I’ll seal away the yokai!

 

**Hikaru**

 

We’re counting on you, Kamo. This is it!

Hyaaah!

 

_ [The screen shakes and another slashing noise is heard.] _

 

**Kappa**

 

Ureaaaaaaaaaahhh!!

 

**Akira**

 

We did it..!

 

_ [The music changes from ominous to relieved.] _

 

**Sai**

   
You did it, Hikaru!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Hehe. That wasn’t too hard! _ (T/N - Not entirely sure what he really said here.) _

Guess yokai aren’t all they’re cracked up to be, huh?

 

**Akira**

 

Although it seems like you had a fair amount of trouble.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Aw, shut up! I defeated him, so what does it matter?!

So now the capital won’t be destroyed anymore, right?

 

**Akira**

 

Don’t be ridiculous. As if defeating one minor yokai like that could really save the capital.

 

**Sai**

 

Then…

 

**Akira**

 

Yes. That kappa was nothing but a simple familiar. Its true threat was no more than one of the stones on the board that is the capital.

 

**Hikaru**

 

So you’re saying it’s not over yet? What are we supposed to do now?!

 

**Akira**

 

We have no choice but to defeat all of the familiars. After all, if there are no stones left to play with, our opponent will be forced to come out themself.

 

**Hikaru**

 

...Sounds tough, doesn’t it.

 

**Akira**

 

Are you chickening out on us?

 

**Hikaru**

 

Of course not! I’m getting even more fired up!

 

**Akira**

 

...On that note, Sai-dono. It seems like for the time being, you’ll have to go back and forth between the palace a lot.

 

**Sai**

 

Yes. I want to continue playing off that move, too.

The path I sensed… This game may be approaching the divine move.

 

**Akira**

 

I look forward to it, Sai-dono.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note on "Fujiwara lords": The Fujiwara clan basically ran Japan back in ye olde heian days. Of course, the Fujiwara clan was pretty big, and included all different levels of upper class. The term used here, which I've chosen to translate as "Fujiwara lords", is simply "Fujiwara-sama". Sai is obviously a Fujiwara as well; From context, "Fujiwara-sama" feels like an improper noun, so I went with "Fujiwara lords" to make it obvious that this is specifically referring to high-ranking members of the Fujiwara clan as a whole.
> 
> Also, I'm still not sure what's up with the spacing. :/

_ [Morning of the third day. Hikaru goes to visit Sai.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Goooood morning! Sai, how’d you sleep?

 

**Sai**

 

 

Actually… I kept thinking about getting to play that game again tonight, and I was so wound up that I couldn’t sleep last night…

 

**Hikaru**

 

Hey, hey, pull it together. Starting today, you have free access to the palace.

 

**Sai**

 

The palace, huh… Even if it’s to play go.

The fact that I have to go there alone is a little bit depressing…

 

**Hikaru**

 

What are you talking about? You won’t be alone.

For the people who protect the capital, there must be guards, whether in town or at the palace.

 

**Sai**

 

 

Then...

 

**Hikaru**

 

Yup, I’m free to come with you.

 

**Sai**

 

Really?!

That makes me feel better. I appreciate it, Hikaru.

 

**Hikaru**

 

You can count on me!

Now that that’s settled, let’s get going right away.

 

**Sai**

 

...This early in the morning? If the next move isn’t until tonight…

 

**Hikaru**

 

It’s fine, they said we can come and go as we please, so relax. Let’s have a look around the place!

 

**Sai**

 

So you’re the one who’s anxious to go, huh? Alright then. Let’s go.

 

_ [Three options are presented to the player.] _

 

**_Choice 1:_ ** _ Visit the Imperial Palace _

**_Choice 2:_ ** _ Take a walk around the main palace _

**_Choice 3:_ ** _ Relax in the garden _

 

_ Choice 1, “Visit the Imperial Palace”, is selected. At the palace, Hikaru and Sai encounter Kouyou.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Huh? It’s a Fujiwara lord.

 

**Sai**

 

...This is Fujiwara no Kouyou-sama.

 

**Kouyou**

 

Starting today, you two are allowed free access to the palace, aren’t you?

Well? What impressions have you of the palace?

 

**Hikaru**

 

It’s so big, I could get lost.

 

**Kouyou**

 

Hahaha!

Ah, I suppose introductions are in order.

 

_ [Ogata enters the scene.] _

 

**Kouyou**

 

Ogata-kun. These two will be playing on the usual go board…

 

**Ogata**

 

I am aware.

I am Ogata no Michimasa, Kouyou-sama’s aide.

 

**Hikaru**

 

So to put it simply, you’re the Kouyou party’s-

 

**Sai**

 

Hikaru!!

 

**Ogata**

   
Hahaha. Sai-dono, Konoe-kun, pleased to work with you both.

 

**Kouyou**

 

If something should happen while I’m away, I want you two to rely on Ogata-kun.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Yes, sir. Nice to meet you.

 

**Kouyou**

 

Now then, we have an audience with the emperor to attend, so please excuse us.

 

_ [Kouyou and Ogata leave.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Whew… I never thought I’d meet a Fujiwara lord.

 

**Sai**

 

Indeed…

 

**Hikaru**

 

(Huh? Suddenly Sai seems down. I wonder if maybe he was hoping not to encounter any Fujiwara lords…)

 

_ [Two options are presented to the player, the remaining choices from the previous decision.] _

 

**_Choice 1:_ ** _ Take a walk around the main palace _

**_Choice 2:_ ** _ Relax in the garden _

 

_ [Choice 1, “Take a walk around the palace at large”, is selected. Hikaru and Sai travel to a different corridor, semi-open air with stone paving. _

 

**Hikaru**

 

So this area is the main palace, huh? I guess this is where the aristocrats work.

 

**Sai**

 

Yes, that’s right.

 

_ [Footsteps are heard.] _

 

**Waya**

 

Ah, there you are. We’ve been looking for you.

 

_ [Waya and Isumi enter the scene.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

(Woah, it’s a pair of noblemen!)

 

**Waya**

 

Are you the ones who were granted access to the palace this time?

 

**Sai**

 

Yes. I am called Fujiwara no Sai.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Konoe no Hikaru… I mean, my name is Konoe no Hikaru.

 

**Waya**

 

Woah, woah, so formal.

 

**Isumi**

 

I’m Isumi no Nobusuke. He’s Waya no Sukehide. A pleasure.

 

**Waya**

 

We heard the new guys to gain access to the palace are super good at go.

Actually, we’re go players too. We could have a game some time, if you want. When we’re not working, of course.

 

**Sai**

 

Of course, I’ll take whatever chance I can get.

 

**Waya**

   
Yessss!

 

**Isumi**

 

Thank you very much. With the yokai extermination going on, things are pretty busy around here, so sorry about that.

 

**Sai**

 

Although the yokai extermination is very important, I’d still like to play go with more people.

If I may say so myself, let’s play.

 

**Hikaru**

 

You two are pretty humble for nobles, huh?

 

**Waya**

 

You talk about nobility, but it’s a long way to the top.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Huh. I’m quite the outsider, so I don’t really get it.

 

**Isumi**

 

Anyway, we’ll be taking our leave now. Come on, Waya.

 

**Waya**

 

Cooooming. See you around, Sai-dono, and… um… Konoe, was it?

 

**Hikaru**

 

That’s right. It’s Konoe no Hikaru. Make sure you don’t forget it!

 

**Waya**

 

Ahahaha! Don’t worry, don’t worry! See you, Konoe, until next time!

 

**Isumi**

 

Now then, if you’ll excuse us.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Sure. See ya!

 

_ [Waya and Isumi leave.] _

 

**Hikaru**

  
Compared to most nobles, those were pretty nice guys, huh?

 

**Sai**

 

It’s nice to see more fellow go players.

Next time, would you like to play as well?

 

**Hikaru**

 

Me, I can’t play that well yet. I lost to that kid yesterday, after all…

 

**Sai**

 

It’s alright, I’ll teach you. There’s some talent in you, Hikaru. I’m sure you’ll become good at go.

 

**Hikaru**

 

I-is that so…

 

**Sai**

 

It is!

 

_ [Hikaru and Sai travel to the last remaining location, the garden.] _

 

**Sai**

 

Hikaru. That court lady is waving to you. Do you know her?

 

**Hikaru**

 

That’s… Akari, isn’t it?

 

_ [Akari and Nase enter the scene.] _

 

**Lady Akari**

 

 

Hikaru! You’ve been granted access to the palace?

 

**Hikaru**

 

Yeah.

Sai, this is Akari. She and I are childhood friends.

As you can see, she’s a court lady now.

 

**Sai**

 

Ah, so working as a lady-in-waiting?

 

**Lady Akari**

 

Are you the Fujiwara no Sai-sama we’ve been hearing about?

 

**Sai**

 

It’s very nice to meet you, Lady Akari.

 

**Lady Nase**

 

Hey, aren’t you going to introduce me too?

 

**Lady Akari**

 

Ah, sorry, sorry. This is my friend, Lady Nase.

 

**Sai**

 

Nice to meet you, too. My name is Fujiwara no Sai.

 

**Lady Nase**

 

Nice to meet you. I play go too. Please have a game with me some time.

 

**Sai**

 

Yes, I would love to play with you.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Huh? Akari, isn’t someone over there calling you guys?

 

**Lady Akari**

 

Eh? Oh, you’re right! Sorry, see you guys next time!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Yeah, see you around!

 

_ [Akari and Nase leave.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

I knew Akari was granted access to the palace too. But to actually see her here...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nue is a yokai with the face of a monkey, body of a tanuki, legs of a tiger, and a snake's head for a tail. It's said to have a cry similar to a type of thrush, hence why he keeps screaming "hyeeee!". So it's kind of like a chimera that screams a lot.
> 
> Still attempting to fix the spacing issue, but idk if it's much better this time around...

__ [Evening of the third day. The usual suspects gather at the spirit go board.]  
  


**Akira**

Sai-dono, thank you for your help.  
  


__ [The board is shown. There are no white stones, and several more black stones have been added since the previous day. Another time lapse of the game is shown, and like the last game, there are three possible spots to play, each corresponding to a potential verse of a haiku. Again, I will not be translating the haiku.]  
  


**_First verse:_ ** _ Miyama ni wa / Matsu no yuki da ni / Saenaku ni _

**_Last verse:_ **

**_One_ ** _ - _ _  Uekemu kimi ga / Koyohi konaku ni (T/N - “植ゑ” ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!????) _

**_Two_ ** _ \-  Miyako wa nobe no / Wakana tsumami keri _

**_Three_ ** __ \-  Kashira no yuki to / Naru zo wabi shiki  
  


__ [Option 1 is investigated and a white stone is placed at F-6.]  
  


**Sai**

(I’ll play here, and then…)  
  


__ [A black stone appears at G-6, and the white stone at G-7 is captured.]  
  


**Sai**

(This stone will be captured like that.)  
  


__ [Option 2 is investigated, and a white stone is placed at G-6.]  
  


**Sai**

(If I go with this option…)  
  


__ [The white stone at G-7 is highlighted.]  
  


**Sai**

(I can save this white stone, can’t I?)  
  


__ [Option 3 is investigated, and a white stone is placed at H-6.]  
  


**Sai**

(Here…)  
  


__ [A black stone is placed at G-6, and the white stone at G-7 captured.]  
  


**Sai**

(This stone will be captured like that.)  
  


__ [With all 3 choices investigated, option 2 is chosen, and the view returns to the room at large.]  
  


**Sugawara**

In that case, I will play here.  
  


**Akira**

You’re both certain of your moves, yes?

Then Sai-dono, see you tonight.  
  


__ [Everyone leaves the room. Back at the palace…]  
  


**Zama**

Well well, if it isn’t Sai-dono. You were quite busy last night, weren’t you?

Seems the great one-of-a-kind go master was able to show his skills, hm?  
  


**Sai**

I am honored by your praise.  
  


**Zama**

But you only have one victory to brag about. You won’t be able to keep it up after tonight.

I wonder what those gossip-loving court ladies will say…  
  


**Sai**

Gossip is merely gossip. It does not bother me.  
  


**Zama**

How trusting of you!

But it wouldn’t be quite alright if those silly rumors were to slander the image of Kouyou-dono, now would it..?

I await that moment, Sai-dono.  
  
It’d be in your best interests to be careful, at least for Kouyou-dono’s sake.  
  


**Sai**

I thank you for your advice.

**  
Zama**

Heh heh heh… how diligent. (T/N - Uncertain translation)  
  


_ [Zama leaves.] _

**  
Hikaru**

What Zama said just now… I didn’t hear him compliment me at all?  
  


**Sai**

Don’t feel bad, Hikaru.

I didn’t hear him compliment me either.  
  


__ [Hikaru and Sai return to the hall where they met the Haze kids the day before.]  
  


**Tsutsui**

Thanks for your hard work, Konoe-kun.  
  


**Hikaru**

Thanks!  
  


**Kaga**

Yo, how’s the yokai hunting going?  
  


**Mitani  
**   
If things went badly, you can rant to us if you want.  
  


**Kaga**

If you need a hand, we’ve got your back.  
  


**Hikaru**

Well, if that’s the case…  
  


__ [Three choices are presented to the player.]  
  
  
**Choice 1:** Kaga, we’re counting on you   
**Choice 2:** Tsutsui-san, if you please   
**Choice 3:** Mitani, help us out  
  


__ [Choice 2, “Tsutsui-san, if you please”, is selected.  
  


**Tsutsui**

Got it. I’ll be sure to do whatever I can.  
  


__ Amulet obtained: “Support - Tsutsui” x3 obtained  
  


**Hikaru  
**   
First, I’ve gotta put today’s report together.  
  


__ [The player is given the option to save the game, or continue without saving. In this case, for some reason the person doing this let’s play decided not to save.]  
  


**Hikaru**

Hmmm, I guess I don’t need to do it today.  
  


__ [The third night. Hikaru and friends travel to the next yokai spot. The setting this time, with the usual disturbing color scheme and unsettling music, appears to be a canal with a small bridge over it, and several long buildings that look like they might be storage buildings of some sort.]  
  


**Sai**

I suppose yokai will appear tonight, huh…  
  


**Hikaru**

They will, I’m sure of it!

Don’t you have any self-confidence at all?!  
  


**Sai**

Huh? Um… Yes, I have self confidence.  
  


**Hikaru**

Then you should be more bold. If you do that, then the rest of us won’t worry so much.  
  


**Sai**

Of course! Please leave it to me, Hikaru! Yokai will definitely appear tonight!  
  


**Hikaru**

Good, that’s the spirit!  
  


**Akira**

...It seems that just as Sai-dono said, here they are.  
  


__ [The screen flashes red, the wind picks up, and a nue appears. The nue seems to also look like Gokiso, I think. Not entirely sure]  
  


**Nue**

_ Hyeee hyeeeeeee!  _

Hello, stupid humans. You sure like lying in wait,  _ hyeeee! _

Buuut,  _ hyeeeee!  _ Can you defeat meee __ eeee?  
  


**Hikaru  
**   
Shut up with your “hyee hyee” crap! You wanna know if we can defeat you, how about I show you?!  
  


**Nue**

What loudmouthed humans, _ hyeee! _

In that case, how about a match, __ hyeee!  
  


__ [After defeating the nue in go…]  
  


**Nue**

_ Hyyyeeeeeeeeeeee!!  _ This human, he really did it,  __ hyeeeee!  
  


**Hikaru**

All that screaming isn’t going to get us to let you off the hook!  
  


**Akira**

Konoe, you’ve greatly weakened the yokai.  
  


**Hikaru**

I know, I don’t need you to tell me that. Now for the final blow!

Ryaaaah!  
  


**Nue**

__ HYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!  
  


__ [The nue disappears, and the music becomes calm again.]  
  


**Akira**

Alright!  
  


**Sai**

Well done, Hikaru!  
  


**Hikaru**

Heheh! This guy was an easy opponent.  
  


**Akira**

Don’t let your guard down, Konoe. He was weak for a yokai. I suspect a stronger one might appear next.  
  


**Hikaru**

Tch, it’d be nice if you’d at least compliment me a little bit, you know...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ningyo" (meaning "man fish", not to be confused with ningyo as in "doll") is sometimes translated as "mermaid", but that's a really misleading description. They're way creepier. A ningyo has a huge goldfish body, a human face, and fishy arms. Kind of like King Zora only, believe it or not, even creepier.  
> And yes, the "small fry" pun is exactly the same in Japanese. Dammit, Akira, you can't just say something like that with a straight face..!

_ [The fourth day. Hikaru goes to Sai’s house, as usual.] _

 

**Hikaru**

Morning, Sai.

 

**Sai**

Good morning, Hikaru. Thank you for continuing to work with me.

 

**Hikaru**

Hey, Sai, I just had a thought.

Kurata-san and Zama-sama have also been predicting the next move, right?

 

**Sai**

Yes, I think so.

 

**Hikaru**

Just like we’ve had both successes and failures, I wonder if they’re having ups and downs too?

 

**Sai**

That sounds like a reasonable assumption. I expect they’d be disappointed if they guessed wrong, and glad if they guessed right.

 

**Hikaru**

But it’s fun to imagine, right?

I bet if they guessed wrong, Zama-sama would get super mad!

And Sugawara-sama would get all withdrawn, while Kurata-san would turn his nose up like, “Not my problem!”

 

**Sai**

Pffffft… (giggles quietly)

Hikaru, you shouldn’t make fun of such serious people.

 

**Hikaru**

Aw, c’mon…

 

**Sai**

(Stifling back laughter) Hikaru…

Zama-sama and the others are predicting the next move and then going out to catch yokai, just like we are.

They’re our rivals, in a manner of speaking. You mustn’t make fools of them.

If you do that, you won’t take things seriously, and that’s dangerous.

 

**Hikaru**

Tch, you’re so serious…

 

**Sai**

Come on now, enough thinking about silly things. What are we going to do today?

 

**Hikaru**

Hehe, come on, you thought it was funny too, didn’t you!

 

**Sai**

_ Hikaru! _

 

**Hikaru**

Anyway, shall we go?

 

**Sai**

Yes, let’s head out.

 

**Hikaru**

So, where are we going?

 

_ [Hikaru and Sai go to the palace, and of course to the room with the go board. _

_ Alright kiddos, from now on I’m gonna skip the whole dealio with the haiku and investigating different hands because frankly it doesn’t have much bearing on the plot and I don’t think anyone really cares to hear Sai discuss the semantics of this game anyway. Alright?  _

_ So things go exactly the same as the day before, with Akira greeting them, Sai making his move, and Sugawara making his. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming. Hikaru visits Tsutsui and friends.] _

 

**Tsutsui**

Thanks for your hard work, Konoe-kun.

 

**Hikaru**

Thank you guys, too!

 

**Kaga**

So, who are you taking with you today? ...Don’t hesitate, now.

 

_ [The same options as usual are presented to the player. This time, Mitani is chosen.] _

 

**Mitani**

Sure thing, leave it to me. I won’t let you down.

 

_ Amulet obtained: “Support - Mitani” x3 obtained _

 

_ [The fourth night. As usual, the gang heads to the next target, which looks like the river from the second night. Not sure if it actually is or if Konami’s reusing backgrounds.] _

 

**Hikaru**

Nothing’s showing up… Could today’s guess have been wrong?

 

**Sai**

I don’t think so, but…

 

**Akira**

On the contrary… Just as Sai-dono said, they’re here!

 

**Hikaru**

Sure took long enough. Let’s hurry up and teach them a lesson!

 

_ [The screen flashes, and a ningyo that looks like Morishita-sensei appears.] _

 

**Ningyo**

Yo. I heard one of my friends was hurt recently, it was you that did it, right?

But… What’s this, you’re just kids! Tough luck, but you’re not strong enough to defeat me.

 

**Hikaru**

Don’t look down on us! I’m a police officer who protects the capital!

 

**Ningyo**

Hmph, tough words. Can you really defeat me, or are you all talk?

 

**Akira**

Konoe, be careful! He’s…

 

**Hikaru**

Let’s go, you damn yokai! Hyaaaaaaah!

 

_ [As usual, the ningyo challenges the player to a game of go, and is subsequently defeated.] _

 

**Ningyo**

Mmph… I underestimated you since you’re just a child, but to think that you were able to keep up with me for this long!

 

**Hikaru**

Hah, hah… L-like I said, I’m a police officer, and just as capable as any other.

 

**Ningyo**

But you’re still just a human! Now, take this!

 

**Hikaru**

Ugh… He’s still so strong… But still, in that case..!

Eat this!

 

_ [Sword noise, screen shaking] _

 

**Ningyo**

Guaaaaaaaaah!

 

**Hikaru**

Whew… I finally won…

Aaah, so tired…

 

_ [The ningyo disappears, and the music returns to normal.] _

 

**Sai**

You had me worried for a moment there.

 

**Hikaru**

It’s all good, Sai.

...That yokai was really tough, though.

 

**Akira**

He was no small fry like the yokai we’ve encountered up until now.  _ (T/N - He said something after that but I’m not sure what.) _

The enemies we encounter from now on might get stronger and stronger. We have to brace ourselves.

 

**Hikaru**

Right, got it.

 

**Sai**

Let’s do our best, Hikaru.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 scenes down, 27 to go! よっしゃ！
> 
> By the way, if you're enjoying this translation, it'd mean a lot to me if you left a comment! I'm putting a lot of time and effort into translating this all by myself, which is a difficult job- as you'll come to see this chapter, unfortunately- and the HikaGo fandom is so lonely and quiet that it kinda feels like I'm just throwing my translation into the void here. It'd really make my day to hear from some of my readers!
> 
> Also, on a side note, I have no idea what the proper onomatopoeia for a fox's cry is, so I just went with "Awoo". I know wolves and foxes don't sound the same but cut me some slack...

_ [Morning of the 5th day. As usual, Hikaru goes to Sai’s house.] _

 

**Hikaru**

Yooo, Sai! You awake?

…? What’s up, Sai? What’s with that troubled face?

 

**Sai**

 

Oh, it’s you, Hikaru. I’m glad you’re here. Take a look at this, please.

 

**Hikaru**

 

What does that letter say?

Oh, I know, it’s a love letter from one of the court ladies! I guess you can be pretty smooth too, huh, Sai?

 

**Sai**

 

Don’t say such ridiculous things, just hurry up and read it, please!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Geez, telling me to shut up after I complimented you… ...Let’s see, now.

 

_ [Hikaru unfolds the letter and begins to read it slowly.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

“Familiar as the / Comfort of a well-worn robe / Is my beloved / Oh, how this distant journey / Fills my heart with regret”... 

_ (T/N - Original poem by Ariwara no Narihira. Translation from  _ Kokinshu: A Collection of Poems Ancient and Modern  _ by Laurel Rasplica Rodd and Mary Catherine Henkenius. I would like to thank Google Books, as well as Konami for using old poems and not original ones, because otherwise I’d be doomed. Classical Japanese, man… It really is the equivalent of trying to read Shakespeare when you’re still learning English.) _

What’s up with this? It’s a poem, right?

 

**Sai**

 

I received this letter this morning, but…

As you can see, there’s nothing written in it but this poem. I’ve been puzzling over the meaning of it all morning…

 

_ [A knock on the door.] _

 

**Sai**

 

Oh, who is it?

 

_ [Akari enters the house.] _

 

**Lady Akari**

 

Good morning Hikaru, Sai-sama.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Oh, it’s Akari. Why’re you here?

 

**Lady Akari**

 

What do you mean, Hikaru? Do you have to say it like that..?

Oh, Sai-sama, that letter..! Sorry, do you mind if I have a look at it for a minute?

I knew it… It’s from her!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Who’s “her”, Akari?

 

**Lady Akari**

 

You don’t know, Hikaru?! It’s that lady who composes such beautiful poetry, she's super popular right now!

She never shows her face in public, but she’s rumored to be just as beautiful as her poems…

It’s amazing that she sent you a letter, Sai-sama!

 

**Hikaru**

 

But all that was in it was the poem? I don’t get the meaning of it at all…

 

**Lady Akari**

 

You know, Hikaru, girls open their hearts to the people they compose poems to.

“If you solve the poem’s riddle, come see me…” I’m sure that’s what this letter is saying.

 

**Hikaru**

 

I really don’t get it… Girls are such trouble.

 

**Sai**

 

But I don’t understand. I really have no idea why she would write a poem to me…

 

_ [Two options are presented to the player.] _

 

**_Choice 1:_ ** _ Worry a lot about the poem _

**_Choice 2:_ ** _  No need to worry about the poem _

 

_ [Choice 2, “No need to worry about the poem”, is selected.] _

 

**Hikaru  
**

 

Then it’s no big deal, don’t worry about it.

 

**Sai**

 

...Yes, I suppose you’re right.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Well then, let’s go.

 

**Sai**

 

Yes, let’s get going.

 

**Hikaru**

 

So, where are we going?

 

_ [Hikaru and Sai head to the palace. After predicting the next move as usual, they go to the garden. _

_ By the way, a little translation note: I apologize in advance for this next scene. It is 100% an uncertain translation. Everything Zama says is really cryptic and I really have no idea what he’s talking about, so there’s a high chance I translated this wrong. Sorry.] _

 

**Zama**

 

I see you’re in that state, Sai-dono. I suppose your latest great accomplishment was at that place, was it...

 

**Sai**

 

‘That state’..? I don’t think there was anything special about that spot..?

 

**Zama**

 

Ohoh. So in other words, you’re the same as usual right now, is that what you’re saying?

Goodness me, as expected of Sai-dono. You truly have a power I can’t see through. I’m in awe.

 

**Sai**

 

For you to say such things of me is a little unexpected…

 

**Zama**

 

Don’t worry. After all, it’s a boring practical joke for ordinary people, not like you, Sai-dono.

Or what? Is it that you’re not qualified to joke with ordinary people?

 

**Sai**

 

No, it’s not like that…

 

**Zama**

 

Is it now, is it?

So then the great one-of-a-kind master, Fujiwara no Sai, simply flat-out hasn’t heard ordinary people’s jokes?

(Laughing) Unacceptable, unacceptable!

 

**Sai**

 

...I understand.

 

**Zama**

 

Shall I tell you something else of ordinary people?

In that way, it’s good to remember even things that sting a little.  _ (T/N - Look… I tried, ok? I tried. Does Zama even say things that have meanings or is he just spouting random assortments of words? We may never know.) _

Surely you won’t become a braggart, will you?

 

**Sai**

 

No, that would be...

 

**Zama**

 

That’s no good. ...Hmph.

 

_ [Zama leaves. Thank god.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Just the same as usual… Zama-sama thinks he’s so smart, but all he’s good at is blaming others for things.

 

**Sai**

 

It would seem we’re attracting Zama-sama’s attention indeed.

Let’s be careful not to stand out too much.

 

_ [As usual, next stop is visiting the Haze go club kids. The dialogue is the same as the previous day, and this time Kaga is chosen, giving the player another support amulet. _

_ Now the fifth night, the gang travels to the next target: A long, straight street lines with short, tightly packed buildings.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

We’ve been at it for five days now, huh? I’m really getting used to this whole yokai extermination thing.

 

**Sai**

 

I can’t say the same for myself. Those yokai are dreadful…

 

**Hikaru**

 

I didn’t expect you to be such a wimp, Sai. After all, you’re so intense when you’re in front of a go board.

 

**Sai**

 

Really?

 

**Akira**

 

Shh! They’re here!

Konoe, don’t let your guard down just because you’re getting used to this. Our enemies are getting stronger and stronger.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Yeah, I’ve got it. Alright, what’ll it be today?!

 

_ [The screen flashes, and a kitsune appears. Once again, the kitsune looks like Morishita.] _

 

**Kitsune**

 

Awoo!

 

**Hikaru**

 

What, a kitsune?

 

**Akira**

 

This is why I told you not to let your guard down. Remember that its appearance doesn’t necessarily indicate its strength.

 

**Kitsune**

 

Do you really think you can defeat me, you conceited creatures? You can’t beat me.

 

**Hikaru**

 

I’ll show you that I can!

 

_ [After defeating the kitsune…] _

 

**Kitsune**

 

Nnngh… For you to have cornered me like this is..!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Heheheh, I will admit that your cleverness was a little troublesome, though…

But I wouldn’t lose to the likes of a kitsune!

 

**Akira**

 

I told you, don’t let your guard down!!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Yeah, yeah, I heard you.

So it’s time to finish this!

Hiiiyah!

 

**Kitsune**

 

Ow-woooooo!

 

_ [The kitsune disappears.] _

 

**Akira**

Is it really defeated..?

 

_ [The music returns to normal.] _

 

**Sai**

 

Amazing, Hikaru!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Heheh. That was a quick fight.

How about that, Kamo? A total easy victory!

 

**Akira**

 

Even so, you still shouldn’t let yourself get sloppy. Keep your focus.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Tch. I know, geez...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if any of you have been watching gameplay footage, but if you haven't, consider yourself lucky you don't have to look at Ichiryuu-sensei's hairy oni tiddies. Seriously.

_ [Day 6. As usual, Hikaru goes to Sai’s house.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Morning, Sai!

 

**Sai**

 

Good morning.

Hey, Hikaru, there’s somewhere I’d like to go today. Is that alright with you?

 

**Hikaru**

 

Huh? What, did something happen?

 

**Sai**

 

...Yes. It seems Akira-dono is bedridden, so… I thought we might pay him a visit.

 

**Hikaru**

 

What?! Kamo is? What happened?!

 

**Sai**

 

You see… He tried to cast a spell to reveal the true nature behind the yokai attacking the capital, but... 

On the contrary, his opponent struck back with sorcery.

 

**Hikaru**

Sorcery?

By… “sorcery”, do you mean…

One of the spells that onmyouji like Kamo and Kurata-san use?

 

**Sai**

 

That’s right. Did you not know that, Hikaru?

 

**Hikaru**

 

Um… uh, yeah. I don’t really know the full details.

 

**Sai**

 

...That’s ok.

Using go, the onmyouji of the capital can figure out the next targets of the yokai, but…

They also perform prayers to drive out sickness, to prevent disaster from befalling the capital…

You might say their primary duty is praying to the gods.

You also might say that their current duty of using go to stop the yokai uprising is quite unusual.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Wow, I didn’t know that. You sure know a lot of stuff, Sai.

 

**Sai**

 

...No, I think it’s just that you don’t know, Hikaru. It’s common knowledge regarding the capital city.

 

**Hikaru**

 

These days I know lots of stuff about go…

And after that, defeating yokai.

Other than that, what? It’s not like I could kill anyone with a curse.  _ (T/N - I dunno what he said. I just made that up.)  _ That’s all.

 

**Sai**

 

...I suppose so. There are also occasionally onmyouji who use their powers for evil…

But most onmyouji use magic to protect the capital. Like Akira-dono.

 

**Hikaru**

 

...Did Kamo really get hurt?

 

**Sai**

 

Yes, he did. ...So, Hikaru, shall we visit Akira-dono today?

 

_ [Two choices are presented to the player.] _

 

**_Choice 1:_ ** _ Worry about Kamo _

**_Choice 2:_ ** _ Ignore Kamo _

 

_ [Choice 2, “Ignore Kamo”, is selected. The translator is heartbroken and deeply offended.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

But, y’know… Can’t Kamo just remove the curse himself?

 

**Sai**

 

I suppose he could, but…

 

**Hikaru**

 

There’s nothing to worry about, Sai.

 

**Sai**

 

...I guess you’re right.

 

_ [Sai and Hikaru go to the palace, and to the room with the go board.] _

 

**Akira**

 

The damage caused by yokai has decreased over the past few days.

 

**Hikaru**

 

It looks like our hard work has brought results.

 

**Akira**

 

You could say that. When we first started working with the board, the chaos was unbelievable.

 

**Sai**

 

Yes. The play on the board has gradually changed from angry to seemingly fun.

I think our opponent has come to enjoy this match too, don’t you?

 

**Hikaru**

 

Fun play? You can really tell that just by looking at the board?

 

**Sai**

 

Yes, I can do that sort of thing. You’ll be able to eventually as well, Hikaru.

 

**Hikaru**

 

I don’t really get it, but…

If you’re having fun, then it’s all good by me.

 

**Sai**

 

Hehe…

 

_ [The usual predicting of the next move ensues, as well as choosing today’s partner. Now the sixth night, Hikaru and friends travel to the next target: another long, straight street lined by rectangular buildings, like the previous night.] _

 

**Sai**

 

Even though it’s spring, the nights are still chilly, aren’t they?

 

**Hikaru**

 

While we’re waiting, maybe I should move around a bit and practice with my sword…

 

**Akira**

 

Yeah, our enemies have been getting stronger and stronger, so it’d be good to polish your sword skills.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Hehe, truth is I train every morning before I go to Sai’s house.

 

**Akira**

 

Is that so… Just in time for our enemies to arrive. I hope your training’s paid off.

 

**Hikaru**

 

You can count on me!

 

_ [An oni that looks like Ichiryuu-sensei (the kisei) appears.] _

 

**Akira**

 

Nn-! This magic is..!

 

**Oni**

 

Oooh, I decided to check in on this place, and what should appear but my favorite kind of humans?

But I dunno yet if you can match up to your friend’s playing style.

Hmm, why dontcha let me check and find out?

 

**Hikaru**

 

Enough muttering, come at me already!

 

**Oni**

 

Oho, what a bold kid. Well then, let’s go!

 

**Akira**

 

Wait, Konoe! You can’t take this one on your own!

 

**Hikaru**

 

I promised I’d show you the fruits of my training, didn’t I?! Shut up and watch!

Give me your best shot, yokai bastard!

 

_ [After defeating the oni in go…] _

 

**Oni**

 

Ohhh, you’re tougher than I expected! This is bad…

 

**Hikaru**

 

Compared to your size, you’re not that big a deal.

Alright, time to finish this in one blow!

 

_ [Hikaru swings his sword.] _

 

**Oni**

 

Ughyaughaa!

 

_ [The oni disappears.] _

 

**Akira**

 

…!

 

**Sai**

 

Amazing! That was truly awesome!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Heheh! What did you think of that, Kamo?!

 

**Akira**

 

Your opponent tonight was incredibly powerful, even for a yokai. For you to have defeated him by yourself…

I see now, you’ve gotten much stronger. You can’t even be compared to when we first met.

 

**Hikaru**

 

And there’s still more where that came from. From now on I’m gonna get stronger and stronger!

 

**Sai**

sure you’ll get stronger at go, too.

 

**Hikaru**

Really, Sai?!

 

**Sai**

Yes. I’ll have to stay on my toes, won’t I?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushi-oni = ox demon.  
> Fasten your seatbelts, kids, things are getting intense!

_ [Morning of the 7th day. Hikaru goes to Sai’s house as always.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Morning, Sai!

 

**Sai**

 

Good morning, Hikaru. Thank you for your help as always.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Alright, let’s go continue our easy win streak!

 

**Sai**

You musn’t let yourself get overconfident, Hikaru. The yokai are growing tougher every day.

 

**Hikaru**

 

That’s true. Yeah, I’ll be careful not to get cocky.

 

Anyway, let’s get going.

 

**Sai**

 

Yes, let’s go.

 

**Hikaru**

So, where are we going?

 

_ [After stopping by the palace and guessing the next move, Hikaru and Sai go to the usual place where they meet Tsutsui and friends. Surprisingly, Sugawara is there.] _

 

**Sugawara**

 

How conceited you are, Fujiwara no Sai!

 

**Hikaru**

 

What are you talking about all of a sudden, Sugawara-sama?

 

**Sugawara**

 

You again, brat. A police officer should be polite and silent!

…I see now. So this is the truth.

 

**Hikaru**

 

What did you just decide on your own..?

Isn’t that kinda creepy?

 

**Sugawara**

How dare a police officer such as you speak to a noble such as me that way?

I bet it was that person’s influence that caused you to act out above your station like this.

 

**Hikaru**

 

“That person”... You mean Sai? Is that how it is?!

 

**Sugawara**

 

Hmph. Let’s see...

It seems that as your efforts have become the talk of the town, you’ve become egotistical after all.

Even within the bounds of insanity!  _ (T/N - ???) _

Your doings so far… You can do whatever you like with your true power. You only have so much luck.

That luck has now run out. If you don’t want to sustain serious injuries, you should withdraw from this case.

 

**Sai**

 

Until the capital city is returned to its state of peace and safety, I will not withdraw.

 

**Sugawara**

 

Hmph. In other words, until you receive more praise from the people. How deplorable you are.

I can’t say I’m surprised!

 

_ [Sugawara leaves.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

And he thinks  _ you’re  _ the deplorable one…

He told me I talked too much, but don’t you think he was the one who was really disagreeable?

 

**Sai**

 

Doesn’t he ever get tired of saying those type of things over and over..?

 

_ [A brief pause, and Tsutsui and friends enter the scene.] _

 

**Tsutsui**

 

Thank you for your hard work, Konoe-kun.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Same to you guys!

 

**Mitani**

 

You’re not holding Sai-dono back, are you?

 

**Hikaru**

I am not!

 

_ [After choosing Mitani as the assist partner for the night, the gang heads to the next target. Like several days before, this time it’s a canal with a small bridge over it, surrounded by several warehouse-type buildings.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

But you know, I wonder just how much longer this yokai extermination campaign will go on...

 

**Sai**

 

I would think we’ve captured a fair amount of yokai by now…

 

**Akira**

 

Even some quite powerful spirits have been appearing lately.

...It’s almost funny that there hasn’t been some sort of turning point yet.

 

**Hikaru**

 

In that case, I wonder if tonight will be the boss battle?

 

**Akira**

 

Shh… Hold on! Either way, it seems some spirit has appeared.

 

_ [The screen flashes, and an ushi-oni that once again looks like Ichiryuu appears. I wonder why they keep using the same characters twice in a row?] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Hey you! Are you the boss of the yokai?!

 

**Ushi-Oni**

 

Uhehehe! Humans like you could never meet that person. And that’s because you’re going to die right here!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Aw man, this guy’s just another underling.

In that case, I better hurry up and beat him. We’ve gotta draw out the boss!

 

**Ushi-Oni**

 

Watch your tongue, you impertinent brat! I’ll make you pay for that mouth of yours!

 

_ [After defeating the ushi-oni] _

 

**Ushi-Oni**

 

Mm… mmmphgh…

 

**Hikaru**

 

What’s wrong? I thought you were going to punish me?

 

**Ushi-Oni**

 

You… you brat..!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Enough calling me a brat! Eat this!

Hyah!

 

_ [Hikaru swings his sword.] _

 

**Hikaru**

And another one!

 

_ [He swings his sword a second time.] _

 

**Ushi-Oni**

 

Gyaaaaaaah!

 

_ [The ushi-oni disappears.] _

 

**Akira**

 

………

For you to have defeated that oni… You’ve really gotten stronger, haven’t you, Konoe?

 

**Hikaru**

 

I know, I know, now you’re gonna say “But there’s still more to come, so don’t get overconfident!” ...Right?

 

**Akira**

…

 

_ [Akira walks away.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Huh, what was that about? He left without even saying anything, what a jerk…

 

**Sai**

 

Hikaru. Didn’t Akira-dono just compliment you?

 

**Hikaru**

 

Huh, did he? No way.

 

_ [Hikaru and Sai travel to the long boulevard with the trees.] _

 

**Hikaru**

Ok, let’s go home for the night.

 

**Sai**

 

Of course. …!?

 

_ [Suddenly the music stops and the screen shakes.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Uwah! What was that?!

 

**Sai**

 

What was that tremor just now? ...It feels like a bad omen.

 

_ [Akira runs up to Hikaru and Sai. By the way, there’s still no music, making things feel quite ominous and wrong.] _

 

**Akira**

Konoe! Sai-dono!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Kamo?! What’s wrong?!

 

**Sai**

Could it be, was that earthquake a sign of something serious happening?

 

**Akira**

 

No. That was no earthquake just now!

The power that flows into a hole in the Earth’s energy is gushing from outside the capital!

The Four Gods… The Four Gods that protect the capital have been hijacked!

The aftereffects are shaking the Earth!

 

_ [T/N - Specifically what Akira says here is “dragon pulse”. I’m not entirely sure what specifically that refers to in Japanese, to be honest. I googled it and mostly got results in Chinese. From what I can tell, it refers to the snaking routes of mountain ranges, and that they’re thought to be something like spiritual blood vessels for the earth.  _

_ Those of you who are familiar with Fullmetal Alchemist may recall that it also features a concept of the same name, which May Chang described as the flow of energy throughout the Earth and within living things. For simplicity’s sake, I borrowed that concept a little bit for my translation. Forgive me if it’s not the most accurate in the world. Also, if anyone does know what it means in further detail, please let me know! _

_ The “four gods” refer to the Four Symbols of Chinese mythology, four legendary creatures said to rule over each of the four directions and seasons.] _

 

**Sai**

 

The Four Gods?!

 

**Hikaru**

 

“The Four Gods that protect the capital”? What in the world are you talking about?

 

_ [The screen fades into an overhead view of Heian-Kyo at night, showing images of the Four Gods.] _

 

_ _

 

**Akira**

 

In each of the four directions in the capital, there are powerful shikigami  _ (T/N - conjured spiritual servants) _ put into place. They protect the capital on a spiritual level.

The Black Tortoise of the north, the Vermillion Bird of the south, the White Lion of the west, and the Azure Dragon of the east.

It’s because of the Four Gods that even now, with all this turmoil going on in the capital, public safety has still been maintained.

If it weren’t for them, I’m sure the damage caused by the yokai would have been much more dire.

 

_ [The view returns to the street.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

So those Four Gods… You said they’ve been hijacked?

 

**Akira**

It has to be our opponent’s doing. I suspect that with so many of their underling yokai gone, their plan is to instead take out the Four Gods.

 

**Hikaru**

 

...Are the Four Gods strong?

 

**Akira**

 

Yeah. The yokai we’ve encountered thus far would be no match for them.

So as you can imagine, for our opponent to have been able to easily take command of the Four Gods… Their true power must be beyond what we can imagine.

 

**Hikaru**

 

But we have no choice but to beat them, right?!

 

**Akira**

 

Yes…

It seems we’ve entered a brutal war.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, I'm alive! (And a college student now, wtf...) Happy May everyone! And congratulations to Ogata for appearing for an entire chapter without being a creep. Wow!  
> Also, as usual I apologize for my flimsy translations. I hope I can at least get the general gist of things across.

_ [The 8th day. Hikaru visits Sai, who has a sad look on his face.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

After yesterday’s yokai fight, it’s really starting to feel like we’re protecting the capital, huh?

Let’s keep up the pace and defeat more and more yokai!

………

...What’s wrong, Sai? Why the long face?

 

**Sai**

 

I saw one of Zama-sama’s messengers early this morning.

I’ve been ordered to visit him late tonight. _ (T/N - Uncertain translation) _

It seems he has some business with me, but…

 

**Hikaru**

 

Zama-sama has business with you?

If that’s true, I bet he’s just going to pick on you again.

 

**Sai**

 

Eheheh…

I guess you still hate Zama-sama, huh, Hikaru?

 

**Hikaru**

 

I can’t do much more than hate him.

Anyway, what are you going to do, Sai?

 

**Sai**

 

Well, you shouldn’t hate your opponent without listening to what they have to say first.

That’s the proper way to be an adult.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Yeah, yeah.

You’re being made to listen to a lecture so early in the morning...

Zama-sama must really hate you.

 

**Sai**

 

If that’s the end of the conversation, shall we head towards the palace soon?

We mustn’t be late… At least, those are the orders I was given.

 

_ [Sai and Hikaru go to the palace, where they encounter Akari.] _

 

**Lady Akari**

 

You’re here early today, Sai-sama.

 

**Sai**

 

Oh, Lady Akari.

Hikaru and I are on our way to see Zama-sama, as he ordered.

 

**Lady Akari**

 

Zama-sama… did?

 

**Hikaru**

 

What’s wrong, Akari?

Is something up with Zama-sama?

 

**Akari**

 

...Yeah…

Um, Hikaru. Lately, Sai-sama’s been doing some great things, hasn’t he?

 

**Hikaru**

 

Not only Sai, haven’t you noticed I’ve been working hard, too?

 

**Lady Akari**

 

Oh, for goodness’ sake, Hikaru! Would you stop interrupting everything I say?!

...Because of all the amazing things Sai-sama and  _ Hikaru _ have been doing, you two have gotten quite popular among the palace ladies I know.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Is that true?!  _ (T/N - Hikaru actually looks rather unhappy here, weirdly enough.) _

 

**Lady Akari**

 

I’m exaggerating, Hikaru. In reality, Sai-sama is the popular one.

 

**Hikaru**

……

 

**Lady Akari**

 

We’re all jealous of you!

Since according to rumor, Sai-sama teaches you go!

 

**Hikaru**

 

So then all this talk of Sai’s popularity has to do with Zama-sama, right?

 

**Lady Akari**

 

I think so.

Zama-sama’s gang and Sai-sama are rivals, and all of a sudden Sai-sama starts doing all this great stuff here, right?

So it seems like they’re prejudiced against Sai-sama now. Please be careful, ok?

 

**Hikaru**

 

So what you’re saying is because of Sai’s newfound popularity, they’re going to say things they kept quiet about up until now?

Hey, Sai.

Hasn’t Zama-sama said some rude things about you before?

Come on, let’s get him back.

 

**Sai**

 

You seem almost pleased, Hikaru.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Can’t you imagine it, though?

(Imitating a girl’s voice) “Oh, no, no… Spoiled men are the worst!”

 

_ [Ashiwara runs up to the group.] _

 

**Noble**

 

Is this where you’ve been, Sai-dono?

The emperor and Zama-sama are both waiting for you in the emperor’s pavilion. Please hurry.

 

**Sai**

The emperor?

But I’m here on a summons from Zama-sama..?

 

**Noble**

 

As an assistant to Zama-sama, I was sent to find you, but even I’m not sure of the full details.

But in any case, if it’s alright, shall we hurry along?

 

**Sai**

 

...I suppose we should. Ready to go, Hikaru?

 

**Hikaru**

 

I guess so.

...But what should we do about the emperor?

 

**Sai**

 

At the very least, I think we should definitely be careful not to be disagreeable, huh…

 

_ [Hikaru and Sai enter… uh… a room. There’s a slightly raised floor with what appears to be two cushions and possibly a go board, and behind it is a screen, behind which is what appears to be something like a canopy bed without the actual bed part. I’m sorry, I really don’t know a lot about the palace, I don’t know what this room is supposed to be… Also, the music is rather dramatic and traditional.] _

 

**Sai**

 

Fujiwara no Sai, humbly responding to my summons as requested.

 

**Zama**

 

You were told that you were late, and yet this seems like a surprisingly lax visit.

Yesterday I heard some tales of your doings. They seem a bit extravagant, do they not?

 

**Hikaru**

 

(!)

 

**Sai**

 

(Hikaru. Remember, we’re in front of the emperor. Try to bear it.)

 

**Hikaru**

 

(...Yeah, I know.)

 

**Sai**

 

...I extend my deepest and most humble apologies to you all for my tardiness.

 

**Sugawara**

 

For the sake of the capital, Sai-dono works day and night.

I wonder if even a little delay would be enough to close his eyes? _(T/N - ?????)_

I have to admit, even I’m a little jealous of the rumors shared amongst the ladies of the court.

 

**Zama**

 

I see. My apologies.

In light of Sai-dono’s role, perhaps my remark about being late was uncalled for, was it?

I truly have disgraced myself. Forgive me, Sai-dono.

Is it already said to be a mistake that the energetic Sai-dono was called alongside the Zama house? 

 

**Sai**

 

No. That’s quite…

 

**Hikaru**

 

(Bastard..!)

 

**Kouyou**

 

Zama-dono.

Although we may have a duty to correct the mistakes of the youth, some things must be forgiven. _(T/N - Uncertain translation.)_

 

**Zama**

 

Heh heh heh…

Are you saying you’ve heard no other criticism of your subordinates’ mistakes?

 

**Kouyou**

 

……

 

**Zama**

 

Very well. I’ll refrain from saying any more on this matter, for the sake of Kouyou-dono’s dignity.

 

**Kouyou**

 

Excuse me, Konoe-kun. If you don’t mind, please wait with Ogata-kun and the others.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Ah, but..!

 

**Ogata**

 

Understood. We’ll be waiting in the room next door.

So if anything should happen, please send for us right away…

 

**Sugawara**

 

Hmph! Hurry and be on your way!

 

**Ogata**

Well then, everyone…

 

_ [Ogata and co. leave. The scene changes to a large room with several rows of cushions.] _

 

**Ogata**

 

Actually, to tell the truth...

Fujiwara no Sai, who made a name for himself through the yokai extermination…

It seems the emperor wants to personally make sure he is as powerful as they say.

 

**Hikaru**

 

What?!

 

**Ogata**

 

...Although, that’s really only half the truth.

It was Zama-sama and Sugawara-sama who suggested the emperor have a game with Sai…

It’s because of those two that the emperor became interested in Sai.

 

**Hikaru**

 

So then, Zama-sama and the others… and Sai...

 

**Ogata**

 

Yeah. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve been secretly plotting to cause trouble for Sai-dono.

Although I’d say Sai-dono himself is aware of this too, wouldn’t you?

 

**Hikaru**

 

Looks like those two are up to cowardly tricks as usual, huh…

 

**Ogata**

 

Well, Sai-dono’s biggest talent is putting his heart and soul into playing go, and giving it his all... But I wonder how well that’ll work out this time.

 

**Hikaru**

 

What do you mean?

 

**Ogata**

 

The emperor isn’t all that strong. If Sai-dono plays as he usually would, he’ll probably win.

But that would be incredibly problematic.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Sai winning would be problematic? But it’s only natural for strong players to win…

 

**Ogata**

 

The emperor is the most high ranking noble, the capital of the capital. He must be stronger than all others.

That includes in go as well.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Are you saying Sai should lose on purpose?

That’s... that’s just ridiculous…

 

**Ogata**

 

It is. But that’s how the world works.

But just to make things clear, it’s not like the emperor himself made it this way.

It’s the social structure created by a society of nobles that refuses to allow such things in this world.

...And there’s one other thing. You have to know how to properly behave in a given situation.

 

**Hikaru**

 

…

Sai… I don’t think he’ll be able to lose on purpose…

 

_ [Running footsteps are heard, and Sai enters the room, looking tense. Hikaru is happy to see him, though.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Oh! Sai!

 

_ [The scene changes, and now Hikaru and Sai are in one of the halls by the courtyard.] _

 

**Sai**

 

I’m sorry, Hikaru. Just now, I was by myself...

 

**Hikaru**

 

That’s fine, but…

Your game with the emperor. How’d that go..?

 

**Sai**

 

……

 

**Hikaru**

 

I was talking to Ogata-san, and he said it’d be problematic for you to win against the emperor.

 

**Sai**

 

I suppose so…

 

**Hikaru**

 

You “suppose”? Sai!

 

**Sai**

 

…

 

**Hikaru**

_ Sai! _

 

**Sai**

 

I’m sorry, Hikaru. I couldn’t control myself…

 

_ [Sai runs off.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Uh, hey! Sai!

…

Sai…

You really can’t help living one disaster after another, huh…

 

_ [The scene changes once again, and Hikaru is now on a busy main road full of people. The music is cheerful, but Hikaru looks pretty worried.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

(Where in the world did Sai run off to?)

 

_ [Hikaru continues looking around the area.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Ooh, found him!

I’ve been looking for you, Sai!

 

**Sai**

 

…

Sorry for worrying you. I was just trying to clear my head a little.   
  


**Hikaru**

 

Are you alright now?

 

**Sai**

Mhmm!

Now then, Hikaru. Where shall we go now?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, if you went back in time to, say, 2010-ish and showed me this game with no context, there is absolutely no fucking way I would have been able to guess what the actual manga is about. Anyway, here's... A Chapter, for sure.

_ [At the palace, in the room with the divining board.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Tonight’s opponent will be one of the Four Gods, right?

 

**Akira**

 

Right. The Black Tortoise, the White Tiger, the Azure Dragon… Any of them would make for powerful opponents.

I’m not even sure if I’d be able to seal them…

 

**Hikaru**

 

But you know, I’ve been thinking…

If they’re going so far as to use the Four Gods, maybe they’ve already run out of pawns!

If that’s the case, then if we beat these last guys, don’t you think the true mastermind behind all these yokai will finally come out?

 

**Akira**

 

Maybe…

 

**Hikaru**

 

Then there’s no other option. We have to do this, so the yokai won’t be able to riot anymore!

 

_ [After the usual predicting of the next move, and enlisting Kaga as the support, the gang heads to that one long, empty road with the cherry trees.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

The Four Gods, huh… Just what kind of enemies are they, I wonder?

 

**Akira**

 

Assuming Sai-dono’s move was correct, we’re about to find out.

 

**Sai**

 

For once, I find myself hoping I made the wrong move…

 

**Hikaru**

 

Sai! Don’t be such a wimp, geez!

 

**Sai**

 

Sorry, but…

 

**Akira**

 

!! Something’s coming..!

I can sense it, there’s no mistaking this power! It’s one of the Four Gods!

 

_ [Thunder roars, and the screen shows Hikaru, Akira, and Sai looking up in fear at a mysterious divine figure in a black robe, with arms crossed.] _

 

__

 

**Black Tortoise**

 

Heh heh heh, so much for an ambush then, hm?

But you’re far too weak to go up against us. There’s no debating it.

 

**Hikaru**

 

We can talk about whether or not it’s debatable after the battle’s over!

 

**Black Tortoise**

 

Hm, you’ve got a lot of guts for your age, I’ll give you that at least.

Very well, I suppose I’ll just have show you why you’re wrong!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Ack! So intense… So this is the Four Gods!

But will I really lose? Let’s go!

 

_ [After defeating the Black Tortoise...] _

 

**Black Tortoise**

 

Ngh, this… What a spectacle, for me, the Black Tortoise, to do battle with a kid like this!

 

**Hikaru**

 

He’s definitely… Definitely strong, for sure, but nothing I can’t handle..!

 

**Black Tortoise**

 

Excuse me?! I won’t allow this cocky attitude any longer!

 

**Hikaru**

 

Mmph..! What are you talking about? You’re the one who’ll lose!

 

**Black Tortoise**

 

Uwaaaah!

 

**Akira**

 

This is it, Konoe! Recite this chant! “O God of Four, return to thy ancient role as protector of the capital!”

 

**Hikaru**

 

Got it! O God of Four! Return to thy ancient role as protector of the capital!

 

_ [Light flashes, and the screen shakes.] _

 

**Black Tortoise**

 

_ Gyaaaaaaah! _

………

 

_ [The Black Tortoise grins. The screen flashes again, and his grin widens.] _

 

**Black Tortoise**

 

...I owe you my thanks. Now it looks like I can finally return to my real position…

 

_ [The Black Tortoise disappears.] _

 

**Akira**

 

So he really managed to defeat one of the Four Gods...

**Sai**

 

Well done, Hikaru! To think that you were able to single-handedly beat one of the Four Gods!

 

**Hikaru**

 

He was pretty strong, but… I didn’t give up, so I guess somehow I pulled it off.

Hey, Kamo. Is the Black Tortoise dead?

 

**Akira**

 

No, he was only sealed away. The original seal was restored, as if our enemy’s actions had never succeeded.

 

**Hikaru**

 

I see…

Aah, man, I’m exhausted. Let’s hurry up and go home so I can sleep already.

 

**Sai**

 

Heh, I’m sure you must be. Let’s all head home and get some nice rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the chant is a little weirdly phrased, but it is very hard to figure out how to translate 四神 as a singular in a way that doesn't sound bad. :/ I tried. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed Hikaru fighting an actual mythological deity, lol.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15: Actually, The Power to Defeat Gods In Combat was Inside You All Along! :)

 

_ [Day 9.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Morning, Sai!

 

**Sai**

 

Good morning, Hikaru. Thank you for your help as always.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Alright, let’s do our best today too!

 

_ [Suddenly, Sai’s expression turns somber.] _

 

**Sai**

 

...Right.

 

**Hikaru**

 

That’s not very cheerful of you, Sai. Is something wrong?

 

_ [Sai smiles again.] _

 

**Sai**

 

Ah, do I seem like it?

 

**Hikaru**

 

(I mean, he doesn’t  _ seem  _ like it now… He’s really putting everything into hiding that expression, huh.)

Are you worried about the nasty rumours Zama-sama and his gang have been spreading about you?

Like saying that you’re rude and don’t know to go easy on the emperor, or whatever.

 

**Sai**

 

…………

 

**Hikaru**

 

Ah, sorry. I guess I don’t really have anything helpful to say. _ (T/N - Not sure what he really said here, tbh.)  _ But don’t worry about it too much, alright?

At the very least, you don’t think it was a mistake, do you?

...Beating the emperor, I mean.

 

**Sai**

 

...No. Even now, I still don’t regret winning.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Then it’s fine, see? Nothing to worry about.

So let’s just keep doing what we’re doing and do our best, Sai.

 

**Sai**

 

Of course. Let’s give it our all, Hikaru.

 

_ [Hikaru and Sai head to the palace to predict the next move, as usual.] _

 

**Akira**

 

Today’s opponent will be stronger than yesterday’s. We have to be careful.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Stronger than yesterday?

 

**Akira**

 

According to my divinations, next will be the Vermillion Bird. Among the Four Gods, it’s the one that has dominion over fire.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Doesn’t matter if they’re strong or weak, we have to defeat all of them!

 

_ [After predicting the next move and choosing Tsutsui as a support, Hikaru and friends head to what appears to be… Maybe a temple? I’m not entirely sure, but a fancy building of some sort.] _

 

**Hikaru**

 

Tonight’s opponent is the second of the Four Gods, huh…

 

**Sai**

 

Hikaru, you’re shaking. Are you scared?

 

**Hikaru**

 

No way! I’m just trembling with excitement!

 

**Akira**

 

Well that’s good to know... Because here he comes.

 

_ [The screen flashes red, and a gong sounds. The screen changes to show an image of Hikaru, Akira, and Sai back-to-back, surrounded by flames with a villainous-looking old man looming over them.] _

 

_ _

 

**Vermillion Bird**

 

So you’re the ones who defeated the Black Tortoise, are you?

Oh my, you do appear to be shivering. Shall the Vermillion Bird warm you with his flames?

 

**Hikaru**

 

Even if I don’t look composed, that’s only temporary! Get ready!  _ (T/N - Yeah frankly I don’t actually know what he said here. Oh well.) _

 

**Vermillion Bird**

 

You’re certainly optimistic. Well, I suppose your skill level will be revealed soon enough.

 

_ [After defeating the Vermillion Bird...] _

 

**Vermillion Bird**

 

Oof… impossible… how can this be?!

 

**Hikaru**

 

What’s wrong? Looks like you’re the one shivering now, doesn’t it?

We’re going to seal you away, just like the Black Tortoise!

O God of Four! Return to thy ancient role as protector of the capital!

 

_ [The screen flashes and shakes.] _

 

**Vermillion Bird**

 

Wh… what is this...

For me, the Vermillion Bird, to be defeated by the likes of humans…

…………………

 

_ [Like the Black Tortoise, the Vermillion Bird begins smiling. The screen flashes, and his smile widens.] _

 

**Vermillion Bird**

 

...Allow me to thank you. Even the power of humans is not to be underestimated, it seems.

 

**Hikaru**

Alriiight! We won!

 

**Akira**

 

You defeated the second one!

In all honesty, Konoe, I didn’t think you’d be able to make it this far. I’m impressed.

 

**Hikaru**

 

What’s with you, complimenting me out of nowhere like that? Creepy…

After all, I had a huge advantage in that fight thanks to the god sword you gave me. There’s not all that much for me to brag about.

 

**Akira**

 

No, that sword is only as strong as its user. The sword’s power comes from you.

 

**Hikaru**

 

Really? I don’t really get it, but I’ll take that as a compliment, hehe.


End file.
